


Небесам был нужен герой.

by Jumik89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Temporary Character Death, alec and magnus are totally in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumik89/pseuds/Jumik89
Summary: Близилась война. И в этом больше не было сомнений. Только глупец мог пытаться отрицать это. С исчезновением Валентина и возрастанием количества его последователей стало только вопросом времени, когда развергнется ад. Магнус никогда не молился, но пока он лежал тут, наблюдая за тем, как спит Алек, он молился, чтобы хаос, который точно наступит, был минимальным. Он знал, что это не поможет, но молился все равно.





	1. Глава 1: История только начинается.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven Was Needing A Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609253) by [ReneeWritesx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeWritesx/pseuds/ReneeWritesx). 



> В случае, если вы не читаете предупреждения: готовтесь к тяжелому ангсту. Эта часть пока без него, она легкая и более светлая по тону, настоящая драма впереди. Автор и переводчик заранее просят прощения)))

_«Среди тысяч лиц, мои глаза всегда будут искать твоё»_  
  
Магнус изучал лицо Алека, пока тот спал. Его взгляд прослеживал каждый сантиметр гладкой кожи, руну уклонения на шее, и то, как его нос слегка морщился, когда он сопел. Мягкий солнечный свет начал пробиваться сквозь шелковые шторы, танцуя на лице Алека.  
Магнус ценил подобные моменты. Таких минут, наполненных спокойствием, было мало. Когда Алек мог расслабиться, а Магнус мог позволить себе отключить мысли ненадолго. Магнус не был уверен, становилось ли легче с каждым днем, или просто каждый день приносил новые проблемы, из-за которых он забывал о своих собственных.  
Близилась война. И в этом больше не было сомнений. Только глупец мог пытаться отрицать это. С исчезновением Валентина и возрастанием количества его последователей стало только вопросом времени, когда развергнется ад. Магнус никогда не молился, но пока он лежал тут, наблюдая за тем, как спит Алек, он молился, чтобы хаос, который точно наступит, был минимальным. Он знал, что это не поможет, но молился все равно.  
Алек задвигался во сне, придвигаясь ближе к Магнусу. Как только солнце, пробивающееся сквозь шторы, засияло сильнее, Магнус понял, что скоро сработает будильник Алека. Последнее время охотник загонял себя до седьмого пота, и Магнусу ничего не хотелось больше, чем украсть Алека прочь от его забот. Им руководило огромное желание защитить мальчика, и чувство было настолько сильным, что часто сбивало мага с толку. Он влюблялся раньше, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что он чувствовал к Александру.  
Магнус легко улыбнулся, когда Алек медленно открыл свои глаза, несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем сфокусировать взгляд на маге.  
\- Доброе утро, любимый, - тихо сказал Магнус.  
\- Утро, - сонно прошептал Алек, еще ближе прижимаясь к Магнусу.  
Маг потянулся вперед, чтобы оставить поцелуй на лбу Алека, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ, закрывая на миг глаза и легко вздыхая.  
Момент был разрушен звуком, который издал будильник Алека. Охотник застонал, садясь на кровати, потянулся за телефоном, лежащим на прикроватной тумбочке. Магнус так же присел и, обняв Алека со спины, зарылся лицом ему между лопаток.  
\- Ты хоть немного поспал ночью? – тихо спросил маг, поставив подбородок Алеку на плечо.  
\- Несколько часов, - ответил Алек с явной усталостью в голосе.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, Александр, - вздохнул Магнус.  
Алек повернулся в руках мага так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг на друга. Он потянулся вперед, захватывая губы Магнуса в нежный поцелуй.  
\- Я буду в порядке. -  
Магнус подавил в себе желание надуться, когда Алек выпутался из его объятий и прошел к шкафу, вытаскивая оттуда пару черных джинсов и черную футболку. Не желая наблюдать за тем, как Алек заставляет себя одеться, не смотря на явное истощение, Магнус отправился на кухню, приготовить Алеку кофе. Небеса знают, как Алек в этом нуждался.  
Магнус потратил немного времени на приготовление кофе, вместо того, чтобы призвать его. Что угодно, лишь бы провести побольше времени с Алеком. К тому же, это занимало его мысли и давало возможность не думать о другом. Несколько минут спустя Алек вошел на кухню, кожаная куртка уже была на нем. Магнус почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце от вида того, что куртка стала Алеку немного велика.  
\- Чтобы ты хотел на завтрак? – спросил Магнус, улыбаясь в то время, как на его пальцах заиграли огоньки магии.  
Алек не ответил, подойдя ближе, он прижался лбом ко лбу Магнуса, руки положив магу на плечи.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - тихо сказал он.  
\- За что? – мягко спросил Магнус, немного отодвигая голову назад, чтобы взглянуть Алеку в лицо.  
\- Я знаю, ты переживаешь, - ответил охотник, не отводя взгляда. – Я знаю, что волную тебя, и я прошу прощения. Я обещаю, что буду в порядке, это все просто стресс. Как насчет ужина вечером? В семь? –  
Яркая улыбка осветила лицо Магнуса.  
\- Ты успеешь закончить к этому времени? –  
\- Да, - кивнул Алек. – Я удостоверюсь в этом. –  
Магнус подпрыгнул на месте от восторга, вызывая ослепительную улыбку у Алека.  
\- Я все приготовлю, - сказал Магнус счастливым голосом, одновременно сотворив портал. – А ты иди в Институт и делай все, что тебе нужно, чтобы вернуться домой вовремя. –  
Алек рассмеялся и еще раз поцеловал Магнуса.  
\- И будь осторожным, - добавил маг, когда Алек отодвинулся.  
\- Всегда, - мягко сказал Алек и, прихватив кофе, приготовленное Магнусом, ушел сквозь портал.

* * *

  
Как только Алек вышел из портала, он немедленно направился на кухню, по пути выпивая кофе. Ему потребуются еще как минимум две чашки, прежде чем он сможет нормально функционировать. Войдя в комнату, он сразу заметил Джейса, медленно поедающего омлет.  
Свет на кухне был выключен, единственным освещением был маленький светильник над столом, за которым сидел Джейс. Омлет был странного темного оттенка, и Джейс больше играл с ним своей вилкой, чем действительно ел.  
\- Хей, - отозвался Джейс, заметив Алека.  
Алек приподнял бровь, набирая себе еще кофе, посмотрел вниз, на омлет, а затем снова на Джейса.  
\- Его Иззи приготовила, - объяснил Джейс.  
\- Ладно, - медленно сказал Алек. – Но зачем ты его ешь. Ты обычно выбрасываешь его, когда она не видит. –  
Джейс пожал плечами, опуская свой взгляд обратно в тарелку. Алек медленно обошел стол и присел напротив своего парабатая.  
\- Все в порядке? – осторожно спросил он.  
Джейс опустил свою вилку на тарелку.  
\- Я в норме, - ответил он натянуто.  
Алек ничего не сказал, только приподнял бровь.  
Джейс вздохнул.  
\- Я просто чувствую себя так, будто меня тянут в миллион разных направлений. Я читал те дневники, что мы с Клэри нашли в домике. Думал, они дадут мне чувство, что я близок к разгадке, но по правде, из-за них я только хуже себя чувствую. И я не имею понятия, что происходит между мной и Клэри сейчас. И я знаю, что говорил будто мне наплевать на Саймона, но ты не видел его лица тогда, в Дворе Фей. И Иззи, которая находится на грани из-за тренировок Макса и того, как сейчас всё сложно между Мамой и Отцом. И я волнуюсь за тебя. –  
Алек помолчал недолго, пытаясь воспринять все, что Джейс сказал ему.  
\- Итак, дневники. В них говорилось так же и о брате Клэри, верно? И, очевидно, он все еще жив? –  
Джейс колебался, пока не понял, что Алек пытается разобраться с проблемами по одной.  
\- Да. Когда мы были в Идрисе, Клэри сказала, что Итуриель поведал ей о том, что Джонатан жив. Она думала, он имеет в виду меня, но сейчас она думает, что это было о ее брате. –  
Алек медленно кивнул.  
\- Я думаю, мы должны следовать этой зацепке, возможно, она нас куда-то приведет, по крайней мере, поможет отвлечься от всего этого? Я могу организовать для тебя миссию, если хочешь. -  
Джейс с благодарностью моргнул.  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
\- Насчет тебя и Клэри, - продолжил Алек, бездумно уставившись в свой кофе, - что ты чувствуешь насчет нее?  
\- Я переживаю за нее так сильно, что становится больно, - прошептал Джейс, и Алека поразило то, каким уязвимым показался его брат. – Когда она была с Саймоном, я не собирался встревать. Я не хотел испортить их отношения. Я думал, что смогу двигаться дальше, побороть свои чувства. Но они никуда не девались. Они оставались там же, просто были подавленными. И сейчас… они будто опять заработали на полную мощь. –  
\- Ты говорил с ней об этом? –  
\- Я пытался, - ответил Джейс. – Но она все время убегает или избегает меня. –  
Алек опять посмотрел вниз на свой кофе, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.  
\- Что ж, - начал он, посмотрев снова на Джейса. – Я не могу заставить ее выслушать тебя. То есть, я могу, но я думаю, это будет злоупотреблением моих полномочий. –  
Джейс легко улыбнулся.  
\- Но я думаю, тебе стоит продолжать попытки с ней поговорить, - продолжил Алек. – Но ты не можешь заставить ее. Я думаю, она сейчас сбита с толку. Эмоции и чувства в беспорядке. Она не врала о своем отношении к Саймону. У нее были к нему чувства, по крайней мере, я так думаю, и мне кажется, тебе стоит дать ей возможность попытаться все разложить по полочкам. Она запуталась. –  
\- Ну, ты эксперт в запутанных чувствах, - усмехнулся Джейс.  
\- Хей, - воскликнул Алек, наставив на него указательный палец, - я не был запутан, я отрицал то, кем я являюсь. Это разные вещи. –  
\- Конечно, - согласился Джейс, закатывая глаза.  
\- Саймон будет в порядке, - сказал Алек, решив сменить тему. – Сейчас ему больно, но это пройдет. –  
Джейс вздохнул, положив подбородок на свой кулак.  
\- Я надеюсь на это. –  
\- Иззи тоже будет в порядке, - добавил Алек. – Я поговорю с ней позже, чтобы убедиться, что у нее не слишком много нагрузки. Проблемы Мамы и Отца нас не касаются, и я не позволю им впутать в это тебя, Иззи или Макса. –  
Они замолчали. Джейс, наконец, отодвинул от себя почти не съеденный омлет.  
\- А что насчет тебя? – спросил он.  
Алек снова посмотрел на свой кофе.  
\- Я в порядке. –  
\- Чушь. –  
Алек резко посмотрел на Джейса, но тот продолжал настаивать на своем.  
\- Значит у нас разные представления о порядке. Ты выглядишь так, будто свалишься замертво в любой момент, Алек. Когда ты в последний раз спал больше трёх часов? –  
Алек встал, чтобы налить себе еще кофе.  
\- Мне пора идти, многое нужно сделать, - сказал он, направляясь к двери. – И я в порядке.–  
Алек быстро покинул кухню, несмотря на протесты Джейса, и направился к офису. Он закрыл за собой двери, спиной на миг припадая к ним, крепко сжимая чашку.  
Он был в порядке.  
Он оттолкнулся от двери, положил на стол чашку и упал на стул. На краю стола стояла стопка бумаг, которые ждали, когда их прочитают. Планшет перед ним мигал от сообщений. Он быстро его разблокировал и приложил все усилия, чтобы просмотреть сообщения. Некоторые были менее важными, и он отправил их в папку, чтобы прочитать позже. Другие были важнее, и он убедился в том, чтобы немедленно на них ответить.  
Увидев сообщение от отца, Алек некоторое время сомневался в том, читать ли его. Он вздохнул и потер лицо рукой, прежде чем открыть его.

 _Алек,_  
_Я прибуду в Институт ближе к полудню. Будь готов обсудить то, что произошло во время транспортировки Валентина в Идрис и почему миссия провалилась. Я ожидаю полноценный, детальный отчет по прибытии._

Алек застонал, опуская голову на свой стол. Несмотря на выпитый кофе, он чувствовал, как истощение проникает в его вены. Искушение остаться в таком положении и позволить себе немного подремать росло с каждой секундой.  
Кто-то рядом прочистил горло:  
\- Неудачное время? –  
Алек поднял голову, чтобы увидеть Себастьяна у входа, его рука застыла на ручке двери. Алек проморгался, потер глаза, перед тем как пригласить Себастьяна войти.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - сказал он, указывая Себастьяну на стул. – Что случилось? –  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Себастьян, присаживаясь. – Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь. –  
\- Просто устал, - ответил Алек, изо всех сил пытаясь отогнать сонливость.  
\- Я пытался найти больше информации о кроте, - сказал Себастьян. – Я знаю, что все указывает на Дункана, но у меня такое чувство, что он действовал не один. –  
Алек кивнул.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь? –  
\- Джейс сказал, что Валентин покинул домик, как раз перед тем, как прибыли они с Клэри. Кто-то должен был вытащить его оттуда, тебе так не кажется? –  
Алек двинулся вперед на своем стуле, раздумывая.  
\- Никто не знал о миссии. Я даже не подтверждал ее. Они должны были искать в одной из окраин Нью-Йорка. –  
\- Ну, кто-то, должно быть, узнал, - настаивал Себастьян. – Потому что это точно не может быть совпадением. –  
\- У тебя есть какие-либо зацепки? – спросил Алек.  
\- Нет, - признался Себастьян со вздохом. – Я пытаюсь сделать все один, потому что не знаю, кому могу доверять. Мне хотелось бы осмотреть домик самостоятельно. Хочу поискать любые улики того, как крот и Валентин общались. –  
\- Они могли использовать огненные сообщения. –  
\- Я все еще думаю, что стоит попытаться, - запротестовал Себастьян, и Алек знал, что он был прав. – Возможно, там есть что-то, что мы можем использовать, чтобы выследить крота. Или даже Валентина. –  
\- Я не хочу отсылать туда тебя одного, - сказал Алек. – Это слишком опасно. –  
Себастьян согласно кивнул. Он наклонился вперед.  
\- Как я уже сказал, я никому не говорил, потому что не уверен, кому могу доверять. –  
Алек кивнул, откидываясь на спинку стула, раздумывая. Он не мог отправить Себастьяна в одиночку. Иззи была занята тренировками Макса, и Алек не хотел их прерывать. Алек знал, что может доверять Джейсу, но так же он понимал, что домик не был тем местом, которое Джейс хотел бы снова увидеть. Еще была Клэри, но Алеку эта идея совсем не нравилась. Он заметил, как Себастьян смотрел на Клэри, и может это его излишняя осторожность, или может Алек просто был хорошим братом для Джейса, но ему это не нравилось. –  
\- Я занят сегодня, - сказал Алек, снова посмотрев на Себастьяна. – Позже прибудет мой отец, как наблюдатель от Конклава, и мне нужно спланировать много вещей вместо вечера, потому что меня не будет. Но мы можем осмотреть домик завтра. Думаешь, сможешь подождать до этого времени? –  
Себастьян задумался, прежде чем медленно кивнуть. В его глазах было что-то такое, чему Алек не мог дать объяснения, поэтому Охотник решил понаблюдать за ним. Совместная миссия даст ему возможность это сделать.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Алек, добавляя это в свое расписание на планшете. – Будь в моем офисе завтра в девять утра. –  
Себастьян кивнул, перед тем как подняться и выйти. Алек вздохнул, разглядывая экран компьютера, его глаза все время возвращались к сообщению от отца. Он потер виски, прежде чем, еще раз глубоко вздохнув, приняться за работу.

* * *

  
Магнус улыбнулся, когда услышал, как открываются двери. Он выглянул из гостиной и увидел, как Алек снимает обувь, но нахмурился, заметив, как охотник, закрыв дверь, прильнул к ней спиной, закрывая глаза.  
\- Александр? – позвал маг, направляясь к нему. – Ты в порядке? –  
Алек открыл глаза и, оттолкнувшись от двери, двинулся навстречу Магнусу.  
\- Я в норме, - сказал он с легкой улыбкой. – Просто был длинный день. -  
\- Что случилось? –  
Алек вздохнул.  
\- Конклав прислал эмиссара для расследования побега Валентина. Эмиссар – мой отец, так что почти весь полдень я провел выслушивая его причитания в моем офисе, частично о проваленной миссии, частично о его с мамой отношениях. И с его прибытием моя мама вышла на тропу войны. Она пытается вести себя лучше, но с ним здесь она слишком напряжена. Она вроде как взбеленилась на меня из-за того, что я приложил руку к печенью, которое Макс прятал на кухне. Я пропустил обед и просто пытался перекусить, перед тем как отправиться на встречу, но, согласно ее мнению, я избегал своих обязанностей. Я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Мне будто снова было двенадцать. И… - Алек наконец прекратил говорить и, отступив назад, глубоко вздохнул. – Вообще-то, давай не будем говорить о работе? Можно мы поговорим о чем угодно кроме работы? –  
Магнус после попытки вникнуть во все сказанное Алеком сомневался недолго.  
\- Конечно. –  
\- Так, что у нас на ужин? – требовательно спросил Алек, направляясь в кухню.  
Улыбка Магнуса стала шире.  
\- Рад, что ты спросил. Как тебе ужин в Париже? –  
Алек обернулся к нему и нахмурил брови.  
\- Разве там сейчас не за полночь? –  
Магнус махнул рукой.  
\- Я знаю одного парня. –  
Алек медленно улыбнулся и, вернувшись к Магнусу, прижал его ближе.  
\- Ну, конечно, ты знаешь, - прошептал он, перед тем, как захватить его губы своими.

* * *

  
Магнус обожал звук смеха Алека. Не те смешки, которые звучали тут и там, но его настоящий, искренний смех. Это был редкий звук, который Магнус всегда будет хранить в своем сердце. В этот миг, пока они сидели на балконе, наблюдая за ночным Парижем, Алек смеялся вовсю. Магнус не мог не улыбаться ему в ответ, несмотря на то, что Алек смеялся над ним.  
Маг только закончил рассказ о своих приключениях в Перу, и Магнус поспорить мог на то, что звезды на небе не сияли так ярко, как глаза Алека в этот миг.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - вырвалось у Магнуса.  
Смех Алека оборвался, но улыбка осталась на его лице.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. -  
Магнус наклонился вперед и взял руку Алека в свои.  
\- Я знаю, что было сложное время, - мягко сказал он. – Для нас вместе и по отдельности. И я знаю, что вокруг сейчас творится хаос. Но нет в мире другого человека, с кем бы я желал пережить этот хаос, только ты. –  
Алек сжал его руку. Ему не требовалось ничего говорить. Магнус научился читать Алека по лицу. Было ясно, что Алек чувствовал себя так же, несмотря на отсутствие слов.  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы провести ночь тут? – предложил Магнус. – Когда мы проснемся утром, дома все еще будет ночь. Мы сможем через портал вернуться туда и еще поспать, или позавтракать тут, и я перенесу тебя прямо в Институт. -  
\- Звучит идеально, - согласился Алек, беззаботно улыбнувшись, перед тем как вернуться к еде.  
Магнус был рад увидеть, что Алек съел почти всю свою порцию. Ему было известно, что обычным завтраком Охотника была чашка (или три) кофе, и что, если ему повезет, он мог пообедать. Магнус уже раздумывал над тем, чтобы появляться в Институте, просто чтобы удостовериться в том, что он кушает.  
Алек сложил свои столовые приборы и посмотрел через стол на Магнуса. В его взгляде было что-то такое, что Магнус не мог прочитать.  
\- Я знаю, что беспокоил тебя, - начал Алек, - и мне очень жаль. Я не хотел быть тяжелой ношей… -  
\- Александр, - прервал его Магнус, - ты никогда не будешь, и никогда не был ношей. Я люблю тебя, и я забочусь о тебя. Я волнуюсь, потому что люблю тебя. Я знаю тебя и вижу, как последние события отражаются на тебе. Но, даже если я волнуюсь, я все равно верю в тебя. Я знаю, что ты прилагаешь все усилия в борьбе за то, что считаешь правильным. И я знаю, что ты изо всех сил стараешься быть хорошим Главой Института. Алек, нет лучшего претендента на эту роль. –  
Щеки Алека окрасились красным, и он опустил глаза вниз на стол.  
\- Я просто не хочу видеть, как ты разрываешься на части, пытаясь удовлетворить всех, - нежно добавил Магнус, и Алек глянул вверх на него. – Я знаю, что мы на войне, и всем сейчас очень тяжело. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься соответствовать глупым стандартам твоих родителей, и я знаю, что ты пытаешься помочь Джейсу, Иззи, мне и даже Клэри. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты настолько посвящал себя другим, что забывал заботиться о себе. –  
\- То же касается и тебя, - сказал Алек, разглядывая Магнуса с выражением лица, которое можно описать только как любящее. – Между твоими клиентами и помощью нам, помощью мне, я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал заботиться о себе также. –  
\- Мы с тобой бестолковая парочка, не так ли? – улыбнулся Магнус.  
\- Давай забудем обо всем другом этой ночью? – попросил вдруг мягким голосом Алек. – Давай просто будем Алеком и Магнусом? Не Главой Нью-Йоркского Института и Высшим Магом Бруклина. Давай просто будем собой? Без войны, без ответственности, без всего этого. Просто собой. –  
Магнуса охватило тепло. Он кивнул.  
\- С удовольствием. –  
Алек широко улыбнулся, и Магнус не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он был так счастлив. Легкая игра фортепиано достигла его ушей, и он глянул вниз, на официантку, которая стояла возле стерео со знающей улыбкой.  
Магнус поднялся, прошелся к Алеку и протянул ему руку. Алек глянул на него вверх, нахмурив брови. Магнус ничего не сказал, только приподнял свои брови, ожидая.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не танцую, - прошептал Алек, но тем не менее принял руку Магнуса, давая ему поднять себя на ноги.  
\- Тут только ты и я, Александр, - зашептал Магнус в ответ, другую руку располагая на бедре Алека и поднимая голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
Они начали медленно кружить, слишком удобно чувствуя себя в объятиях друг друга, чтобы думать о чем либо другом.  
Магнус никогда не думал, что найдет такую любовь. Он влюблялся много раз до этого, но никогда так. Ничто даже близко не походило на то, что он чувствовал к Алеку. Никто, кроме Алека, не заставлял его чувствовать себя так. И, пока они кружили, губы Алека находились у его виска, легко целуя его волосы, Магнус понял, что больше не будет любить так, как сейчас.  
Александр Лайтвуд был тем самым. Он был любовью всей жизни Магнуса.


	2. Глава 2: Они Не Могут Видеть Сражений в Моем Сердце

_« В этом мире существует два вида боли: та, которая ранит тебя и та, которая навсегда меняет тебя.»_

Алек медленно открыл глаза и впервые за долгое время не пожелал немедленно закрыть их обратно из-за усталости. Освещая комнату мягким светом, лучи солнца проникали сквозь окно в парижской квартире Магнуса. Алек слышал глубокое дыхание Магнуса, которое означало, что маг все еще спал.  
Осторожно, стараясь не побеспокоить Магнуса, Алек обернулся, так чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Черты лица Магнуса были мягкими, его привычная морщинка между бровей разгладилась, и его губы приподнялись в намеке на улыбку. Он до подбородка зарылся в простыни.  
Глянув на часы, Алек увидел, что уже было одиннадцать утра. Это значит, что в Нью-Йорке было шесть. Алек удивленно моргнул. После ужина пара вернулась в квартиру Магнуса и сразу уснула. Было около восьми вечера в Нью-Йорке, и значит, Алек проспал десять часов. Это больше, чем ему удавалось поспать за три последние ночи вместе.  
Магнус задвигался во сне, и Алек нежно улыбнулся. Легко вздохнув, Магнус медленно открыл глаза.  
\- Утро, - поздоровался Алек и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать лоб Магнуса.  
Маг моргнул несколько раз.  
\- Сколько сейчас времени?  
\- Одиннадцать, - ответил Алек. – А в Нью-Йорке шесть.  
Глаза Магнуса широко распахнулись.  
\- Ты уже давно не спишь?  
Алек покрутил головой, уголки его губ чуть приподнялись.  
\- Нет, я только что проснулся.  
\- Знай я, что заставлю тебя, наконец, нормально поспать, выдернув в Париж, то сделал бы это еще недели назад, - легко улыбнулся Магнус. Он приподнялся на локте и, схватив Алека за затылок, притянул его в поцелуй.  
Алек позволил себе потеряться в нем. Магнус был той частью его жизни, о которой он никогда не думал, как о возможной. Так долго Алек был запутан. Он отрицал свои чувства, изо всех сил пытался быть тем, кем его хотели видеть другие. Идеальным солдатом. Но Магнус научил его тому, что он был больше чем это.  
Он все еще учился, и иногда старые привычки брали вверх. Например, он работал сверх своих сил, как на прошлой неделе. Он пытался исправиться, ради себя, но больше из-за Магнуса.  
Алек не смог бы назвать точное время, когда он влюбился в Магнуса, было слишком много моментов, чтобы выбрать какой-то один, но он навсегда запомнит день, когда он понял. Когда он думал, что потерял Магнуса… даже вспоминать об этом до сих пор было невыносимо.  
Когда Алек терялся в своих мыслях, Магнус всегда приходил, чтобы вытащить его из собственной головы. Даже если Магнус физически не был рядом, одного телефонного звонка хватало, чтобы успокоить Алека. Охотник знал, что всегда сможет рассчитывать на Магнуса в любых вопросах.  
Маг отодвинулся, с любовью улыбаясь Алеку.  
\- Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться тут и продолжить, скоро тебе нужно быть в Институте. -   
Алек, вздохнув, и еще раз поцеловав Магнуса, поднялся на ноги. Он быстро помылся, вытерся и, улыбнувшись на то, что Магнус создал ему комплект одежды, надел черные джинсы, голубую рубашку и черную куртку. Когда он вышел из ванны, Магнус разговаривал по телефону, расхаживая туда-сюда по комнате.  
Алек понаблюдал за Магнусом некоторое время, прежде чем начать обуваться. Даже делая что-то настолько простое, Магнус был прекрасен. Солнце пробивающееся сквозь окно танцевало на золотистой коже, заставляя его сиять даже больше обычного. Его глаза горели мудростью и озорством, и Алек обожал это. Алек был влюблен в Магнуса по уши. Это нельзя было отрицать (не то чтобы он пытался).   
Магнус был единственным для Алека. Никто никогда не сравнится с ним, и Алек не был уверен, что теперь может представить жизнь без него.  
Заметив, как он завис, Магнус закончил разговор и направился к нему.  
\- К несчастью долг зовет, - сказал он, подойдя поближе. – Я не думаю, что мы и дальше сможем избегать реальный мир.  
Алек слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Было хорошо.  
\- Куда открыть портал? – спросил Магнус. – Домой или в Институт?  
\- В институт, - ответил Алек. – Мне нужно сделать несколько вещей перед тем, как я отправлюсь в Идрис вместе с Себастьяном.  
Магнус остановился.  
\- С Себастьяном? Тем блондинчиком, что помог Иззи?  
Алек кивнул, убедился в том, что захватил стеле, рукой расчесал волосы, пытаясь их немного пригладить.  
\- Я не верю этому парню, - мягким тоном поделился Магнус.  
Алек приподнял бровь.  
Вздохнув, Магнус продолжил.  
\- Я просто… От него исходили странные вибрации, когда он охранял первое собрание. И... этот парень просто появился и спас Иззи? Это кажется немного странным, разве нет?  
\- Я сказал точно также, когда впервые его увидел, - сказал Алек, чуть улыбаясь.  
Магнус улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Великие умы мыслят одинаково.  
\- Я также не верю ему, - добавил Алек, его улыбка ускользнула. – Именно поэтому я отправляюсь с ним на миссию, а не кто-то другой, хочу понаблюдать за ним. –   
Магнус некоторое время сомневался, перед тем как кивнуть.  
\- Увидимся ночью?  
Алек встал напротив Магнуса и поцеловал его.   
\- Да. Я не уверен, когда точно, но я постараюсь не быть слишком поздно.  
Магнус обхватил лицо Алека руками, и юноша прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к теплым ладоням и радуясь чувству комфорта.  
\- Будь осторожен, - прошептал Магнус с ноткой настойчивости в голосе.  
\- Всегда, - Алек открыл глаза. Он поцеловал Магнуса последний раз, прежде чем вступить в портал.

Миновав главную комнату Института, он улыбнулся тому, что нашел ее почти пустой, не считая нескольких Сумеречных охотников, что возвращались с патрулирования или мониторили обстановку. Двое вернувшихся кивнули ему, направляясь в оружейную.  
Алек прошел в кухню, в этот раз находя там Клэри, сидящей на стуле вместо Джейса. Она выглядела уставшей, почти так же, как, он был уверен, он самым выглядел день назад. У нее было загнанное выражение лица, будто она увидела что-то ужасное и теперь пыталась это принять.  
Когда он вошел, она посмотрела на него, и эта загнанность стала только заметнее. Алек приподнял бровь, здороваясь, и подошел к кофе-машине. Их с Клэри отношения сейчас были на порядок лучше, чем когда она только появилась в Институте, это точно. Но он был не вполне уверен, кем они были друг другу, а успокаивать людей, которые не были его близкими, он не умел.  
Он налил кофе в кружку, не добавив при этом сахара. Обернулся и прислонился к столешнице. Клэри все еще не отводила от него взгляда, к еде она так и не прикоснулась.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Алек, опустив свою чашку на столешницу и скрестив руки на груди, - у меня что-то на лице?  
Клэри опустила взгляд и заерзала на месте. Алек удержал стон, схватил свой кофе и надеясь, что он не пожалеет о своем решении, направился к столу. Он опустился на стул напротив нее и схватился за кружку, как за спасательную соломинку.  
\- У меня есть десять минут до того, как мне нужно будет отправиться в офис, - сказал Алек. - И не то, чтобы я умел успокаивать, так что давай сделаем это быстро. Что не так?  
Легкая улыбка проскользнула по губам Клэри.  
\- Ты не так плох в разговорах, как тебя кажется. И я знаю, что глубоко внутри, очень-очень глубоко, ты абсолютный милашка.  
Алек хмыкнул.  
\- Я солдат. Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь.  
Его губы тронула улыбка, и Клэри хихикнула.  
\- У тебя есть пять минут, - предупредил Алек.  
Улыбка сошла с лица Клэри, и она вздохнула.  
\- Мне не прекращают сниться эти странные сны. Они всегда немного разные, но каждый раз в них присутствует Итуриель. Я думаю… мне кажется, он пытается меня о чем-то предупредить. Я просто не могу понять, о чем.  
Клэри подумала немного, затем вздохнула и потрясла головой от недовольства.  
\- Нет. Я едва понимаю, о чем говорит Итуриель. В этот раз все, что я поняла, это что-то об опасности и… избранном сыне? Будто в моей голове перемешались кусочки пазлов. Но я всегда просыпаюсь испуганной. Скованной животрепещущим страхом. У меня… у меня правда очень плохое чувство насчет этого. Мне кажется, должно случиться что-то плохое.  
Алек приглушил свой собственный страх, зная, что он не даст ему ничего хорошего.  
\- Мы на краю войны, что-то плохое собирается случиться уже некоторое время. Как бы мне не было жаль это говорить, но это только вопрос времени. Вот почему мы тренируемся, вот почему мы готовимся, и вот почему мы пытаемся сделать все возможное, чтобы поймать Валентина.  
Спустя миг, Клэри кивнула.  
\- Я знаю, что многое тебе еще не знакомо, - добавил Алек. – И я знаю, что был к тебе исключительно строг. Это из-за того же страха, что сейчас чувствуешь ты. Я чувствовал его. Я все еще ощущаю его. Мысль о том, что с кем-то, кого я люблю, случится что-либо плохое… пугает меня до чертиков. Но мы - Сумеречные Охотники. Мы солдаты. И ты тоже. Мы будем бороться с грядущим…. И я рад, что ты так же на нашей стороне. Тебе все еще есть чему научиться, но ты становишься лучше с каждым днем.  
Клэри медленно улыбнулась.  
\- Вау. Ты только что сделал мне комплимент? Жаль, что я это не записала.  
Алек закатил глаза.  
\- Не привыкай к этому.  
Клэри продолжала улыбаться ему.  
\- А насчет этих снов… Я не уверен, что они могут значить, - продолжил Алек. – Не то чтобы мы ничего не слышали о пророческих снах, но это не очень частое явление. Избранным сыном может быть Джейс или твой брат, я так думаю. Пока жив Валентин, они оба в опасности.  
\- Джейс хочет убить моего брата, - тихо сказала Клэри, ее глаза заблестели от слез.  
\- Ты и правда будешь его в этом винить? – парировал Алек, но убедился, что его голос не звучал резко. – Он явно охотился за Смертельным Зеркалом, и мы не знаем, на что еще он пойдет, чтобы добыть его. Я понимаю, что он твоя семья, и ты хочешь дать ему шанс. Но ты не знаешь его, Клэри. Он мог быть обманут, мог действовать против своей воли или… или он мог работать с Валентином сообща. Мы не знаем. И мы не можем так рисковать сейчас.  
\- Что, если он хороший? – спросила Клэри с отчаяньем в голосе. – Что, если его заставили делать все эти вещи?  
\- Тогда … мы узнаем, когда доберемся до него, - сказал Алек. – Я не уверен, сможем ли мы узнать это до тех пор, пока не придет время.  
Клэри вытерла глаза.  
\- Он единственная семья, которая у меня осталась.  
\- Семья, это не только кровь, - мягко заметил Алек. – У тебя есть Люк. И Саймон. И у тебя есть… у тебя есть мы тоже.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавила Клэри, снова вытирая глаза и заложив прядь за ухо. – За то, что выслушал. И… за все остальное.  
Алек кивнул и сделал глоток своего кофе.  
Она некоторое время изучала нефилима, перед тем как сказать.  
\- Ты выглядишь… отдохнувшим. Магнус дал тебе какое-то снотворное зелье или что-то типа того?  
Алек подавил в себе желание закатить глаза.  
\- Нет. Мы с Магнусом уснули вчера около восьми. Я не помню, когда последний раз спал больше трех часов.  
Клэри поморщила нос, но на лице у нее сияла улыбка.  
\- Вы, ребята, такие женатики.  
В этот раз Алек закатил глаза. Он встал из-за стола, взял свой кофе и направился к выходу из кухни. В офисе он обнаружил свою мать. Она стояла возле окна и смотрела наружу.  
На миг Алек задумался, сможет ли он обернуться и уйти, пока она не заметила. Но затем он решил, что это будет детский поступок, зашел внутрь и направился к столу. Она обернулась на звук его шагов.  
\- Ты опоздал, - заметила она, посмотрев на него суровым взглядом. Ее волосы были собраны на затылке в тугой, низкий хвост, одета она была в темно синее платье.  
Алек глянул на часы у камина, которые указывали на пять минут восьмого.   
\- Мне нужно было кое-что обсудить с Клэри, - сказал он и присел на стул.  
\- Правда? – резко спросила она. – Ты уверен, что не был задержан этим своим магом?  
Алек закрыл глаза, потер переносицу и вздохнул, перед тем как посмотреть не нее.  
\- Я думал, мы это уже обсудили?  
\- Я понимаю, что ты его любишь, - сказал Мариз, шагнув вперед. – Ну, я пытаюсь. Но ты теперь Глава Института, Алек. У тебя много обязанностей, и ты не можешь отвлекаться на что-либо. В твоих руках жизни людей. Твой долг Охотника выше всего. Даже Магнуса.  
\- Я делаю все что могу…  
\- Ну, этого не достаточно, - отрезала Мариз, и Алеку показалось, будто его ударили в живот.  
Он слышал эти слова от нее много раз. Он никогда не был достаточно хорош, никогда не дотягивал до ее стандартов. В детстве он тренировался, чтобы стать идеальным солдатом. Чтобы стать лучшим лучником из существующих и доказать себе самому. Но этого никогда не было достаточно. Его никогда не было достаточно.  
И это больно. Больно знать, что в глазах собственных родителей он никогда не будет достаточно хорош. Они столько от него требовали, ожидая, что он со всем сможет справиться. На его плечах и так было достаточно всего, и он не был уверен, сколько еще сможет вынести, перед тем как его расплющит под тяжестью.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты больше старался, - продолжила Мариз. – Я знаю, ты пытаешься. Я вижу это и горжусь, что ты столького достиг. Но…  
\- Но этого не достаточно, - отстраненно продолжил Алек.  
Мариз кивнула, явно не замечая, какую боль причиняет сыну, или не заботясь об этом. Прозвучал стук в дверь, и затем вошел Роберт. Глаза Мариз стали холодными, она вся вытянулась. Роберт закрыл за собой дверь, войдя в офис.  
\- Где ты был этой ночью? – спросил Роберт.  
Алек застыл, чувствуя, как замерзает под их ледяными взглядами.  
\- С Магнусом, - сказал он наконец. – У меня была свободная ночь.  
\- Мы на краю войны, - холодно сказала Мариз. – Глава Института не берет выходных. Тебе следовало быть тут. Что, если что-то случилось бы?  
\- Меня бы сразу доставил сюда портал, - заспорил Алек.  
\- Ты не можешь забывать о своих обязанностях, Алек, – сказал Роберт.  
Алек чувствовал, как ускользает его терпение.  
\- Я серьезно отношусь к своей работе, - сказал он, пытаясь удерживать свой голос спокойным, но чем больше он говорил, тем сильнее распалялся. – Глава не обязан жить в Институте. Я убедился, что закончил все дела на ночь, и в случае необходимости я немедленно вернулся бы. Патрулирование проходит на 50% эффективнее, чем раньше, даже с увеличением частоты в связи с побегом Валентина. Магнус создал новую защиту, вдвое сильнее, с помощью еще одного мага. Встреча с Жителями Нижнего мира в основном прошла хорошо, и мы работаем над созданием крепкого союза. Небеса знают, мы нуждаемся в этом, если собираемся победить в войне.  
Алек прервался и посмотрел между ними. Выражение лица Мариз немного поменялось, но он не понимал, что оно значит. Роберт оставался все таким же, его взгляд был тяжелым и строгим – так он смотрел на всех, кроме Иззи.  
\- Я делаю все, что могу, - тихо сказал Алек, ненавидя то, как надломано прозвучал его голос. - Я делал все, о чем вы просили меня, сколько себя помню. Я тренировался, и тренировался, и тренировался, чтобы соответствовать вашим стандартам. Когда Джейс или Иззи были лучше меня в чем-то, я тренировался чтобы стать еще лучше. Я не выходил гулять, я никогда ничего не делал для себя. Я выбрал лук, потому что с ним я могу защищать Джейса и Иззи. И теперь я возглавляю институт, как вы и хотели. Я ... я не знаю, что еще вам надо от меня. Но я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что я был с Магнусом. Я люблю его, и он принимает меня таким, какой я есть.  
Алек замолчал, побежденно пожав плечами. Было очевидно, что он никогда не сможет выиграть в битве со своими родителями. Мать открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Алек поднял руку и остановил ее.  
\- Пожалуйста, просто уходите, - сказал он, не смотря им в глаза. - У меня еще много дел. –   
Его мать развернулась на каблуках и вылетела из комнаты. Отец же завис на некоторое время у выхода. Алек глянул на него.  
\- Мы хотим для тебя только лучшего, Алек, - сказал он, перед тем как обернуться и выйти.  
Алек опустил лицо в ладони, глубоко выдыхая через нос. Затем он выровнялся на стуле и заставил себя взяться за работу. Он занимал свои мысли, просматривая и-мейлы, делая что угодно, лишь бы не думать о родителях.  
Когда закончилась почта, он взялся за рапорты. Алек даже не заметил, как прошло время. От работы его отвлек стук в дверь. Посмотрев вверх, он увидел, как в комнату входит Себастьян, облаченный в одежду для охоты.  
\- Готов? – спросил Себастьян. Алека слегка сбил с толку его полный энтузиазма голос.  
\- Да, - ответил Лайтвуд, поднимаясь на ноги. – Только дай взять лук…  
Неожиданно в комнату ворвался Джейс, его глаза были широко раскрыты, в них плескалась паника.  
\- На Нефритового волка напали.  
\- Кто? – потребовал Алек, немедленно переключаясь в военный режим.  
\- Члены Круга, демоны, отверженные… Люк сказал, что они все прибывают.  
Алек недолго думал перед тем, как кивнуть.  
\- Свяжись с Мелиорном и введи его в курс дел. Мы отправим патруль охотников на помощь, может, и фейри придут. Также сообщи Рафаэлю, просто, чтобы он знал, что происходит. Я позвоню Магнусу и соберу охотников. Я поведу группу. Хочу, чтобы и ты пошел с нами. Встретимся в главной комнате через три минуты.  
Джейс кивнул и поспешил выполнять указания.  
\- Что насчет домика Валентина? – настойчиво спросил Себастьян, застывший позади Алека.  
\- Это подождет, - выходя из офиса ответил Алек, Себастьян от него не отставал. – Мы не можем сидеть, ничего не делая, пока атакуют наших союзников.  
\- Союзников? – повторил Себастьян, и что-то в его тоне заставило Алека остановиться. – Ты уверен, что они сделают то же для нас?  
Алек обернулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.  
\- Да, - твердо ответил он. – Когда Институт был атакован прежде, они пришли на помощь. Некоторые из них потеряли жизнь.  
Он поспешил в главную комнату, не дождавшись ответа Себастьяна. Алек раздавал приказы, быстро объясняя всем ситуацию и формируя группу. На лице Клэри, пока она вооружалась, можно было увидеть смешанные воедино страх и решимость. Джейс с Иззи оба уже были в боевом режиме, готовые выступать в любую минуту.  
Алек наблюдал за тем, как избранные им охотники собирались. Он был внимателен, выбирая, и убедился в том, что выбрал и оставил поровну сильнейших бойцов. Если на Институт нападут, Алек не хотел оставлять его без защиты.  
Он также решил оставить Себастьяна в Институте, ему не понравилась реакция охотника на идею о предоставлении стае Люка подмоги. Себастьян наблюдал за ними теперь, скрестив руки на груди и от взгляда в его глаза волоски на шее Алека стали дыбом. В уме Алек сделал себе пометку, внимательнее следить за Себастьяном после того, как они вернутся.  
Глазами Алек нашел Джейса, и они долго смотрели друг на друга, перед тем, как Алек кивнул и повел их из Института.


	3. Глава 3: Смерть Вырывает Все  Страницы.

_«Прощание больней всего, когда история не закончена»_

Их было слишком мало.  
Когда они с Алеком присоединились к битве, Джейс не чувствовал ничего близкого к волнению. Его кровь кипела, а сердце билось часто, пока он дрался рядом со своим братом.  
Но сейчас, вокруг царил хаос.  
Все люди рядом с ним отвержено сражались. Вервольфы, Охотники и фейри сплотились против членов Круга, демонов и отвергнутых. Кровь укрывала землю, начиная от Нефритового Волка и к докам. Дыхание смерти будоражило все его чувства.  
Джейс пытался не смотреть на тела тех, кто упал и больше не поднимался.  
Маги еще не прибыли, но Магнус сказал, что соберет всех, кого сможет. Джейс молился, чтобы они прибыли скорее; они нуждались в любой помощи.  
Джейс потерял Алека в пылу битвы. Он мог видеть огненные волосы Клэри, пока они с Иззи сражались бок о бок, мощная комбинация из решимости и хлыста Иззи. Саймон был рядом, молниеносно передвигаясь рядом с Майей. Но где бы он не смотрел, он не видел своего парабатая. Только благодаря их связи, он знал, что Алек еще жив.  
Джейс глянул в небо, солнце медленно садилось. Никогда в жизни он так не радовался закату. Они нуждались в подмоге вампиров.  
Демон бросился на него, но Джейс быстро справился с ним, пронзив своим клинком. Внезапно на парковке раздался болезненный крик. Джейс застыл, с ужасом узнавая голос.  
Охотник ринулся в том направлении, откуда донесся крик. Майя лежала на тротуаре, сжимая свой бок, черты ее лица скривились от боли. Большинство оборотней перешли в форму волка, чтобы сражаться, но не она. Саймон навис над ней, с выражением паники на лице защищая от демона, что напал на неё.  
Джейс кинулся к ним, и тут другой голос привлек его внимание.  
\- Джейс, берегись!  
Охотник услышал рычание демона за спиной, и в тот же миг что-то просвистело у него над головой. Он развернулся лицом к демону, у которого теперь из-под ребер торчала стрела, и покончил с ним одним ударом меча.  
Подняв взгляд, он заметил Алека, стоящего на крыше Нефритового Волка, пускавшего стрелу за стрелой с невероятной точностью. Джейс показал ему большие пальцы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, и, хотя он не мог точно сказать, он мог представить, что Алек в ответ закатил глаза.  
Джейс собирался вернуться к бою, но остановился, когда заметил на крыше кое-что еще. Огромный отверженный сумел подняться туда и направлялся прямо к Алеку, который был отвлечен, сосредоточившись на защите других людей.  
Только Джейс открыл рот, чтобы предупредить, Алек заметил отверженного. Тот держал в руках длинную металлическую палку, скорее всего, из одного из грузовых ящиков, которые были уложены за Волком. Он дико раскачивался, и Алек едва успел избежать удара, выпуская стрелу и одновременно уклоняясь. Отверженный зарычал, когда стрела вонзилась ему в плечо.  
Джейс начал двигаться вперед, надеясь пробиться сквозь поле боя и пробраться к Алеку. Он убил демона на своем пути, а затем рискнул еще раз глянуть на крышу. Все внутри него опустилось от вида того, как очередной замах отверженного достиг цели.  
Метал ударил Алека по голове с такой силой, что охотник отлетел в сторону. Алек упал, его лук выпал из его пальцев, падая с крыши. Отверженный замахнулся кулаком, ударив Алека в бок, и нефилим упал на пол, исчезая из поля зрения Джейса.  
Вспышка света от магии Магнуса, которая поразила демона, вцепившегося в ногу Джейса, которого тот даже не заметил, на миг ослепила его. Джейс уставился на свою ногу, несколько раз моргнув.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Магнус, осматривая Джейса.  
Его глаза застыли и, проследив направление его взгляда, Джейс понял, что Магнус уставился на то место, где Джейс безотчетно цеплялся за руну парабатаев.  
\- Где Алек? – напряженно спросил Магнус, и в его глазах заискрил страх.  
Джейс не ответил, оглушенный сжигающим ощущением, идущим от его руны.  
\- Джейс, - потребовал Магнус, вцепляясь в его плечо. – Где Алек?

 

* * *

 

Алек часто моргал, пытаясь вернуть ясность зрения. Его голова раскалывалась, и он чувствовал, что его волосы и затылок были покрыты его же кровью. Левая сторона невыносимо болела, и он был уверен, что сломал несколько рёбер.  
Его зрение прояснилось, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить отверженного, который снова занес металлическую палку. Алек увернулся от удара в последний момент, издав болезненный крик из-за давления на сломанные ребра. Он кашлянул, выплевывая кровь на крышу.  
Лайтвуд попытался отползти немного в сторону, надеясь увеличить дистанцию между ним и отверженным, но тот, вцепившись в его лодыжку, вонзая свои когти прямо в кожу, притянул его обратно. Алек сжал зубы, цепляясь ногтями за любую неровность на полу.  
Отверженный поднял его в воздух, встряхнул и швырнул к краю крыши. Алек резко выдохнул от боли, которая пронзила его бок.  
\- Великий Алек Лайтвуд, - послышался голос, оповещая Алека о другом присутствующем на крыше, и, подняв голову, охотник увидел зависшего над ним Себастьяна.  
Он выглядел спокойным и расслабленным, будто вокруг них не было никакой битвы. Он опустился на колено перед Алеком, склоняя голову на бок, пока разглядывал его.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы все случилось так, - сказал Себастьян, его голос был полон наигранной искренности. – Правда не хотел. Но ты слишком далеко продвинулся в объединении с нежитью и почти раскрыл меня. Я собирался сделать это тихо, в домике в Идрисе. Но потом я подумал, какой способ победы в войне может быть лучше, чем убийство любимого лидера со стороны противника?

* * *

 

Джейс и Магнус сражались свирепо и отчаянно, пробиваясь к Нефритовому волку. Им необходимо было пробраться на крышу, и быстро. Джейс чувствовал боль Алека через их связь, но так же он чувствовал и его эмоции, тяжелый комок из злости и страха.  
На парковке прозвучал крик, Джейс глянул в том направлении, чтобы увидеть Иззи, с ужасом уставившуюся наверх.  
Отверженный держал Алека над краем крыши. Сбоку от них застыла фигура, и Джейс почувствовал, как закипает его кровь от вида Себастьяна и ухмылки на его лице.  
Отверженный держал Алека за воротник куртки. Охотник цеплялся за его запястья, пытаясь ударить отверженного, но его движения были слишком слабыми и медленными. Джейс чувствовал, как ускользают его силы.  
А затем отверженный разжал кулак.  
Весь воздух покинул тело Джейса, пока он наблюдал, как падает Алек. Магнус двинулся, надеясь поймать его с помощью магии, но его перехватил член Круга. Алек упал на верх грузового ящика, и звук удара эхом прошелся по парковке. Джейс задержал дыхание, цепляясь за руну парабатаев, и выдохнул только тогда, когда увидел, что Алек движется.  
Магнус разделался с членом Круга, и они с Джейсом возобновили попытки пробить себе путь к Алеку. Себастьян спрыгнул на грузовой ящик, на котором лежал Алек. Джейс видел, как он перевернул его брата на спину и положил ногу на его живот, удерживая.  
Ящик был так близко. Еще несколько шагов, и Джейс сможет добраться до него. Магнус был сразу за ним, он рычал от недовольства и отчаянья на каждого демона на своем пути.  
\- Считайте это предупреждением! – прокричал Себастьян, его голос раздался по парковке, пока он доставал свой меч серафима. – Присоединяйтесь к миссии Валентина или примите последствия.  
Джейс, Магнус, Иззи, Клэри и Мелиорн они все пробивались к ящику. Себастьян глянул в лицо Джейсу, со злой улыбкой он занес меч над своей головой. Посмотрев обратно на Алека, он одним быстрым движением вонзил меч ему в грудь.  
Джейс закричал от агонизирующей боли, пронзившей все его тело. Он упал на колени, не способный устоять. Он тронул свою руну парабатаев и, посмотрев на свои дрожащие пальцы, увидел на них кровь. Затуманенными слезами глазами он увидел, как Себастьян вытаскивает меч из груди Алека.  
Себастьян маниакально улыбался, вытирая меч о свои джинсы.  
\- Алек Лайтвуд мертв! – проголосил он на всю улицу.  
Оставшиеся члены круга, демоны и отверженные воодушевленно заголосили, и Джейс замер, понимая, что именно этого Себастьян и добивался. Победить их лидера. Выбить землю у них из под ног.  
С неожиданным щелчком, Джейс почувствовал, как обрывается связь. Он всхлипнул, скручиваясь. Он знал, Магнус рядом защищал его, посылая сгустки магии в разнообразных направлениях.  
\- Ты зря не последовала за нашим отцом, Клэри, - сказал Себастьян, и Джейс услышал, как девушка задохнулась от осознания.

_Себастьян – Джонатан – был под их носами все это время. Они доверяли ему._

Себастьян спрыгнул на землю с грузового ящика. За ним быстро последовали оставшиеся приспешники, и вокруг наступила тишина, прерываемая только мучительными криками Джейса.  
Его плач разорвал тишину, пронзая холодом всех вокруг. Он отчаянно пробирался вперед, затаскивая себя на грузовой ящик. Алек лежал недвижимо, безжизненные глаза смотрели в небо.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Джейс дрожащим от боли голосом. – Алек, нет.  
Магнус уже был на коленях возле Алека, пытался исцелить его. Но Джейс знал, что это было бесполезно. Он был мертв.  
\- Магнус, - прохрипел он.  
\- Нет, - голос Магнуса дрожал от эмоций. – Нет.  
Губы Алека были окрашены темно красным, и дорожки крови сбегали по его шее от раны на голове. Его грудь была покрыта кровью, и рядом с ним уже собралась лужа. Себастьян вонзил свой клинок прямо в его сердце.  
Закатные лучи осветили его тело, окрашивая бледную кожу в оттенки розового, пурпурного и золотого, заставляя его выглядеть похожим на ангела. Джейс ничего не мог поделать с мыслью о том, какая это ужасная ирония.  
\- Нет, - снова сказал Магнус, в этот раз более отчаянно. Сияние его магии прекратилось, он опустил ладони на колени, уставившись на Алека. Дрожащей рукой он потянулся и закрыл Алеку глаза.  
Джейс продолжал дрожать и стонать от боли. Он лег рядом с братом, не обращая внимания на кровь, положил голову Алеку на плечо и зарыдал.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул он почти неслышимо. – Не покидай меня, Алек.  
Он никогда не сможет описать боль, которую чувствовал в этот момент. Его будто заморозили и подожгли в одно и то же время. На месте, где он раньше всегда чувствовал Алека, сейчас была зияющая пустота, и Джейс понимал, что больше не почувствует его никогда.  
Смерть была неотделимой частью бытности Сумеречных Охотников. Но Джейс никогда и подумать не мог, что первым уйдет Алек. Если честно, он всегда думал, что сам умрет первым. Он был безрассудным.  
Магнус всхлипнул, и Джейс посмотрел на него. Маг теперь держал одну из рук Алека у своего сердца и тихо плакал. Другая колдунья с темной кожей сидела рядом с ним и крепко обнимала. Джейс даже не слышал, как она взобралась на ящик.  
Он услышал скрежет и сел, чтобы увидеть, как на грузовой ящик взбирается Иззи. Ее макияж был размазан по лицу, а волосы находились в полном беспорядке. Всхлип вырвался из ее груди, и она прикрыла рот ладонью, как только увидела Алека. А потом она бросилась к Джейсу, крепко его обняла и заплакала.  
Джейс обхватил ее руками, пока она склонилась над мертвым братом, положив голову туда, где всего миг спустя находилась голова самого Джейса. Охотник крепче сжал ее, когда боль от разорванной связи растворилась в тяжелом, огромном чувстве пустоты внутри него.  
Никто не должен чувствовать боль от утраты, особенно от утраты того, кому еще столько предстояло пережить. Алек был ракушкой, бродящей в тени и делающей все в угоду другим. Но недавно он начал жить для себя. Он принял себя, и он нашел любовь. И теперь, это все просто закончилось.  
Джейс хотел, чтобы все остановилось. Он хотел, чтобы пустота внутри наполнилась, но только Алек мог это сделать. Он хотел, чтобы боль в его груди исчезла, но он не был уверен, что это когда-либо произойдет. Теперь там всегда будет болеть в память о его брате.  
Кто-то еще взобрался на ящик. Люк. Глаза оборотня были наполнены грустью. Он сбросил куртку и накинул ее Алеку на грудь.  
\- Я помогу его спустить, - тихо сказал мужчина, сжимая плечо Магнуса. Он повернулся к Джейсу. - Я подниму его, хорошо?  
Джейс кивнул, задушенный всхлип вырвался из его груди, когда Люк, подняв безжизненное тело Алека, спрыгнул с ящика. Джейс заставил себя двигаться, помог спуститься Иззи, а затем Магнусу, который, казалось, пребывал в трансе. Женщина оставалась на его стороне, обхватив рукой за талию. Джейс был уверен, что только благодаря ей Магнус все еще оставался на ногах.  
Выжившие Охотники начали собираться вокруг них, некоторые с болью и неверием уставились на тело Алека. Затем их взгляды скользнули к Джейсу, и он понял, что они ожидают приказов.  
Но Джейс не мог заставить себя говорить. Его разум не был в порядке. Но неожиданно заговорила Иззи.  
\- Приготовьтесь транспортировать мертвых в Институт, - сказала она, ее голос немного дрогнул, и она старалась не смотреть в сторону Алека на руках Люка. – Вы все дрались отважно, как и они. Их будут чтить вечно.  
Она сломалась над последней частью и посмотрела вниз.  
\- Я создам портал для вас, - сказал женщина рядом с Магнусом. – Чтобы вы быстрее могли их доставить.  
\- Спасибо, Катарина, - ответила Иззи, и Джейс наконец вспомнил ее. Алек упоминал о ней раз или два.  
\- Я так же могу помочь раненым, - добавила Катарина, и Иззи посмотрела на нее с благодарностью.  
Джейс не издавал не звука, он все еще не мог заставить себя говорить. Он даже не знал, сможет ли двигаться. Он вдруг почувствовал боль в ноге и, посмотрев вниз, увидел, что его джинсы измазаны кровью. Он моргнул несколько раз, медленно вспоминая укусившего его демона.  
\- Джейс, - мягко сказала Клэри, неожиданно появившись перед ним. – Мне так, так жаль.  
Он споткнулся на месте, и она схватила его за плечо.  
\- Джейс, - более требовательно сказала она. – Ты ранен?  
Джейс не ответил, перед глазами стало темно, он начал терять сознание. Он приветствовал темноту, не желая ничего больше, чем уснуть и больше не просыпаться.  
Жить было слишком больно.


	4. Глава 4: Я несу боль, как тяжелое пальто.

_«Думаю, самое тяжелое в потере кого-то, это не необходимость сказать «прощай», а необходимость научиться жить без него. Постоянные попытки заполнить пустоту, что образовалась в сердце после его ухода.»_

_Это будто падение. Будто дождь._

Мягкое гудение ламп было единственным звуком в лечебнице. Было поздно, и все койки были заполнены раненными, которые либо спали, либо сохраняли тишину, несмотря на боль. Но ничто из того, что они чувствовали, не могло сравниться с тем опустошением, что охватило всю суть Магнуса.  
Он сидел возле кровати Джейса, все еще одетый в ту же одежду, в которой сражался. Магнус не мог заставить себя переодеться, хоть его одежда и затвердела от высохшей крови. Крови Алека. _Алек._  
Физически Джейс будет в порядке. Но было невероятным то, что потеря кого-то могла сделать с человеческим разумом. Магнус знал.  
Смерть любимых всегда была тяжелым опытом. Годами Магнус любил и терял многих. Друзей, семью… и это никогда не станет легче. Каждая потеря была ничуть не легче предыдущей, каждая становилась кирпичиком в стене, которую Магнус возвел вокруг своего сердца.

_Будто я теряю равновесие снова и снова_.

Но из всех потерь, которые Магнус переносил, с этой не могла сравниться ни одна. Его будто ограбили. То недолгое время, что он пробыл с Алеком… он принимал эти моменты как должное. Потому что считал, что у них впереди еще тысячи таких же.  
Алек заслуживал больше. Он заслуживал намного больше, чем жизнь дала ему. Алек всегда только отдавал. Он отдал родителям свое счастье, он отдал родным свою защиту, он отдал Магнусу свое сердце. И как только жизнь начала отдавать ему что-то взамен, Алек ушел. Как раз когда он научился отдавать сам себе.  
Алек начал разрушать стены вокруг сердца Магнуса. Он медленно и осторожно вынимал по кирпичику, и с каждым разом Магнус влюблялся в него все больше.  
 _А теперь его нет._  
Люди говорят, что время лечит, но Магнус знает, что у него совсем не тот случай. Время никогда не заполнит пустое место в сердце Магнуса, которое когда-то занимал Алек. Время никогда не сотрет память о том, как из глаз Алека ушла жизнь. Магнус никогда не сможет забить те кошмарные мгновенья, за которые Алека убили, прямо у него на глазах. Время никогда не сделает лучше. Время никогда не сможет исправить это.

_Когда-то все было так просто, вдыхай и выдыхай._

Было много причин, по которым Магнус закрыл свое сердце на такое длительное время. Он устал. Так устал постоянно чувствовать боль. У каждого человека есть свой предел. Но в тот миг как Магнус увидел Алека, его стены разрушились. Сердце знает чего хочет, а его сердце еще никогда никого не хотело так сильно, как Алека.  
И несмотря на ужасную, мучительную трагедию, что последовала за этим, Магнус не мог заставить себя жалеть. Ни на секунду. Он никогда не пожалеет о своей любви к Алеку. Мысль о том, чтобы не любить его, была почти так же мучительна, как и боль, что раздирала сейчас всю сущность Магнуса.  
Медленное движение заставило Магнуса выскользнуть из своих размышлений. Под тонкой простыней завозился Джейс. Его глаза все еще были закрыты, но брови нахмурились от удивления и боли. Несколько мгновений спустя он, медленно мигая, отрыл глаза.  
Магнус ожидал, что Джейс будет больше двигаться, но тот застыл, уставившись в потолок лечебницы. Маг не мог заставить себя говорить, наблюдая за тем, как Джейс, несколько раз моргнув, медленно потянулся к месту, где раньше была руна парабатаев, и крепко зажмурился.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это был кошмар, - прошептал Джейс, все еще не открывая глаз.  
Магнус сумел удержать болезненный звук, который чуть было не сорвался с его губ, и опустил голову.  
\- Магнус, пожалуйста, - взмолился Джейс.  
Магнус поднял голову, встречаясь с наполненными слезами глазами Джейса.  
\- Я хотел бы… хотел бы, чтобы это было так, - заставил себя говорить маг, его собственные глаза наполнились слезами. – Я хотел бы больше всего на свете, чтобы это было так. –   
Джейс смотрел на него некоторое время, перед тем как, издав тихий стон, свернулся в клубок, натягивая на себя простынь. Магнус немного сомневался, но все-таки положил свою дрожащую ладонь Джейсу на плечо. Нефилим сразу потянулся к ней, положив свою сверху, и заплакал сильнее.  
\- Мне так жаль, - всхлипнул Магнус.  
\- Я не знаю, как жить без него, - прохрипел Джейс.

_Но у подножия этой горы я вижу только облака._

Магнус молчал. Он знал, что никакие слова не смогут утешить Джейса. Не только Магнус потерял любовь всей своей жизни, Джейс потерял брата. Весь сумеречный мир потерял в этот день. И эта потеря потрясла всех.  
Дверь в лечебницу открылась, и, оглянувшись, Магнус увидел Клэри. Она утешала Иззи, пока Магнус оставался с Джейсом. Щеки Клэри покраснели, а глаза опухли.  
\- Она спит, - сказала девушка, присаживаясь на край кровати Джейса.   
Джейс свернулся еще плотнее, положив голову ей на ноги. Клэри начала нежно гладить его волосы.  
\- Я побуду с ним, - мягко сказала она. – Катарина ждет тебя в холле.  
На автопилоте Магнус поднялся. Он двинулся к выходу, но остановился, услышав тихий голос Клэри.  
\- Магнус? – сказала она. – Попытайся отдохнуть… хорошо?  
Магнус заставил себя кивнуть и, последний раз глянув на Джейса, покинул лечебницу. Теперь в список ужасных вещей, которые он повидал и никогда не забудет, добавился вид Джейса, свернувшегося на кровати.  
Как и говорила Клэри, в холле его ждала Катарина. Она выглядела такой же уставшей, как и он сам, явно измученная количеством исцелений, которые ей довелось провести за последние пару часов. Когда она на него посмотрела, ее взгляд был наполнен теми эмоциями, к которым Магнус еще не был готов.  
\- Мы можем не говорить об этом? – тихо попросил Магнус, прежде чем она успела сказать что-либо. – Мы можем… можем просто вернуться в лофт и… я не знаю. Все что я знаю, это то, что, как только я скажу это вслух, все станет реальным. А я не готов к этому, пока.   
\- Хорошо, - сказала Катарина и кивнула, и Магнус в очередной раз вспомнил, почему именно она является одной из его лучших друзей. Она нежно обхватила его за спину и сотворила портал взмахом руки. – Идем.

_Я чувствую, что распадаюсь. По меньшей мере теряю силы._  

* * *

  
Магнус сидел на краю собственной кровати, крепко сжимая в руках свитер Алека. Он собирался переодеться, но в тот миг, когда он вошел в лофт, его потрясло присутствие Алека.  
Его запасной лук, прислоненный к стене у двери. Одна из множества его кожанок, перекинутая через спинку стула. Его любимая чашка на столешнице. Куча фотографий, которые Магнус расставил по всему лофту. Раньше это были просто вещи, которые сейчас превратились в болезненное напоминание о том, что у него забрали меньше чем за минуту.  
\- Магнус? – послышался из-за закрытой двери голос Катарины. – Могу я войти?  
Магнус не смог ответить. Он взмахнул рукой, открывая дверь, и зажмурил глаза, услышав, что Катарина вошла. Он почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать, когда она присела рядом.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, - сказала она тихо, - так что тебе не нужно, хорошо? Я просто… просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне очень, очень жаль. И что я буду рядом с тобой. Ты был со мной в самые болезненные для меня времена, и я сделаю то же для тебя. Так что, когда бы ты не был готов поговорить, я буду рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. Я обещаю.  
\- Не обещай такое, - отозвался Магнус, резко вдыхая. Он открыл глаза и уставился на Катарину. – Не обещай, что всегда будешь рядом. Алек как-то тоже говорил это. И Рагнор. И столько других людей, которых я любил. Но они все меня покинули. Так что не обещай это. Потому что я не уверен, что перенесу еще одно неисполненное обещание.  
\- Ох Магнус, - прошептала Катарина. Ее глаза наполнились слезами? и она обхватила его руками, склоняя голову к его плечу. – Тогда я вот что пообещаю. Я никогда добровольно не оставлю тебя. И пока это будет зависеть от меня, я буду рядом. Я буду поддерживать тебя. Я буду помогать тебе. И я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь тебе пережить это. Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Кэт, - прошептал Магнус. – Спасибо.  
Катарина сжала его плечо напоследок и поднялась, оборачиваясь так, чтобы встать напротив Магнуса, все еще сидящего на краю кровати.   
– Давай переоденем тебя, - нежно сказала она.  
Магнус не двинулся, крепче уцепившись в свитер Алека. Катарина вздохнула и подошла к шкафу, вытаскивая оттуда штаны и футболку. Она повернулась с этим к Магнусу и в тот миг, когда он увидел одежду, задушенный всхлип сорвался с его губ.  
\- Это Алека, - дрожащим голосом сказал он.  
Катарина быстро обернулась, чтобы вернуть их в шкаф.  
\- Прости, где твоя…  
\- Я хочу надеть это, - отрезал Магнус.  
Катарина вернулась к нему, удивленно моргнув.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Магнус кивнул и заставил себя подняться. Он щелкнул пальцами, и окровавленную одежду заменили штаны и футболка Алека. Он глянул на себя вниз и подтянул штаны на бедрах так, чтобы они подходили для его роста. Футболка была немного тесновата ему в плечах и руках, но немного висела ниже талии. Он снова присел на край постели, ухватился за свитер Алека, и прижал его к своей груди, сворачиваясь на своей половине.  
Катарина немного пододвинула его ближе к центру кровати и укрыла его покрывалом. Он зарылся лицом в подушки, слезы текли по его лицу из-за подавляющего ощущения Александра, которое окружило его. Он потянул свитер к лицу, вдыхая запах Алека, и слезы начали течь по его щекам только сильнее. Он почувствовал, как Катарина поцеловала его в лоб перед тем, как его поглотила темнота.

_Когда эта странная погода распространяется внутри меня._

* * *

  
Когда Магнус проснулся, он все еще цеплялся за свитер Алека. Его глаза жгло от высохших слез, а горло болело от рыданий, которые он не смог сдержать несколько раз с тех пор, как умер Алек.  
Магнус тут же снова закрыл глаза, желая больше всего на свете оказаться в другом мире. Там, где нет войны. В мире, где его любимые не подвергались бы опасностям. В мире, где Александр был бы все еще жив.  
Магнус не хотел больше жить в этом мире.  
Звук открывающейся двери привлек его внимание, и, открыв глаза, он увидел Рафаэля в дверном проеме. Магнус быстро сел, пытаясь скрыть свою усталость.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил маг, быстро переключаясь в рабочий режим. – Что еще случилось? Что не так?  
Рафаэль приподнял руки в мирном жесте и двинулся к Магнусу, словно тот был напуганным животным. Может так он и выглядел.  
\- Больше ничего не случилось, - нежно сказал Рафаэль. – Я пришел как только смог, после того как услышал о случившемся.  
Магнус усилил хватку на свитере Алека, но не смог выдавить и слова. Рафаэль также молчал, он присел рядом с магом на кровать. Магнус все еще помнил, когда впервые встретил Рафаэля. Тот был так напуган пониманием того во что превратился.  
У Магнуса заняло много времени помочь ему преодолеть это. И Рафаэль знал, что у него займет много времени помочь Магнусу преодолеть это.  
Магнус видел сожаление в глазах вампира и отчаянное желание помочь.  
\- Я хотел бы быть там, - прошептал Рафаэль, его глаза опустились к свитеру Алека в руках Магнуса. – Я хотел бы больше всего на свете, чтобы вампиры смогли прийти вам на помощь. –   
Магнус чувствовал, как в уголках глаз снова собираются слезы, и моргнул, надеясь смахнуть их прочь.  
\- То что делал твой охотник, - начал Рафаэль, но прервался и придвинулся немного ближе. – То что делал Алек, объединяя сумеречных охотников и жителей нижнего мира… я еще не видел охотника, который поступил бы смелее. Мы, может, и не очень ладили, но я всегда буду чтить его память. Как и мой клан.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Магнус. А затем наклонился вперед и уткнулся лбом в плечо Рафаэля.  
Вампир крепко сжал губы, нежно обнимая Магнуса.  
\- Я знаю, что ничто его не заменит и не сможет изменить произошедшего, - сказал он тихо, но уверенно. - Но я сделаю все, от меня зависящее, для того, чтобы быть рядом с тобой. Ты столько мне помогал, Магнус. Я не думаю, что был бы сейчас жив, если бы не ты. Теперь моя очередь. Разреши мне позаботиться о тебе, хорошо? Дай мне сделать это.  
Магнус кивнул, не отнимая головы от плеча Рафаэля, пока слезы текли по его щекам.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он снова.

_Тучи рассеиваются, и потери уже понесены._   
_Вдыхай и выдыхай._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст песни, выделенный курсивом в этой главе, взят из песни Sleeping at Last - «Sorrow» .


	5. Глава 5: Одинок, без тебя рядом.

_«Я думаю, небесам был нужен герой. Кто-то похожий на тебя, достаточно храбрый чтобы сражаться за то, во что они верили, и следовать этому. Ты был частью меня, но теперь эта часть пуста. Не важно, как сильно я нуждался в небе, небесам ты был нужен больше. »_

Джейс прогуливался по институту, обнимая себя руками. Было далеко за полночь, и пустые коридоры отражали ту же пустоту, что он чувствовал внутри себя. Охватившее его опустошение было худшей болью из тех, что ему приходилось испытывать.  
Когда его пытал Валентин, та боль даже близко не походила на то, что он переживал сейчас. Потому что тогда у него была надежда. Он надеялся снова увидеть свою семью, увидеть своих любимых. Но теперь, один человек, всегда будет отсутствовать. Самый главный человек. Другая половина его души.  
Он точно не был уверен, сколько странствовал по коридорам или куда точно шел, но остановился, когда увидел свет, включенный в одной из комнат в конце коридора. Его сердце подскочило, когда он понял, что это был офис Алека.  
Несколько секунд он стоял словно статуя, но затем двинулся вперед. Заглянув внутрь, он увидел Мариз, разместившуюся за столом Алека, и Роберта, застывшего у окна. Джейс не понимал, что с ним происходит, но его вдруг неожиданно наполнила ярость.  
\- Джейс… - начала Мариз.  
\- Как ты смеешь сидеть там, где он сидел, - выпалил он, указывая на нее, ненавидя то, как дрожит его голос.  
Мариз прикрыла рот. Роберт молчал, уставившись на Джейса с нечитаемым выражением.  
\- Как вы вообще смеете тут находиться? – спросил Джейс, раскидывая руки в стороны и оглядываясь. Его сердце сжалось, когда он заметил любимую кожанку Алека, перекинутую через спинку стула. Он снова посмотрел на них и продолжил хриплым, сломанным голосом. – Он может и не по вашей вине умер, но именно из-за вас он чувствовал себя немного мертвым внутри.  
\- Прошу прощения? – не выдержал Роберт, его лицо перекосилось от злобы, в то время как Мариз сохраняла молчание. – Алек был моим сыном, я бы никогда…  
\- Он умер, думая, что вы ненавидите его! – закричал Джейс, слезы снова наполнили его глаза.  
Мариз прикрыла рот, проглатывая всхлип.  
Голос Джейса дрожал, пока он продолжал. Он не мог заставить себя остановиться. Его переполняло столько эмоций, и он просто не мог больше сдерживаться.  
\- Он делал все для вас, но вы вели себя так, будто все его старания были бесполезными. Вы говорили ему, что он никогда не был достаточно хорош. Не важно, что он делал, вам никогда этого не хватало. Он старался так сильно, чтобы вы были довольны, но вы в ответ вели себя ужасно. Вы не представляете, сколько раз мы с Иззи пытались помочь ему, когда он чувствовал, что распадается. Вы не представляете, сколько раз я находил его на крыше, стреляющим из лука до тех пор, пока его ладони не начинали кровоточить, потому что он надеялся физической болью заглушить ту, которую причиняли ваши слова. Вы не представляете, сколько раз я, Иззи или Магнус пытались убедить его в том, что он достаточно хорош. Что он более чем хорош. Вы никогда этого не замечали, потому что он прятал это от вас. Потому что знал, что вы назовете его жалким слабаком, если увидите, какую боль ему причиняют ваши слова.  
Джейс на шаг отступил назад, заставляя себя глубоко вздохнуть, он прижал раскрытые ладони к глазам, чтобы остановить поток слез. Но он знал, что никак не сможет их на самом деле остановить. Он опустил руки и посмотрел на Мариз с Робертом.  
\- Я видел, как мой брат умирает прямо у меня на глазах, - сломанным голосом сказал Джейс. – Я чувствовал его страх. Я чувствовал его боль. И я чувствовал, как он умер. Я никогда не смогу это забыть. Никогда не сотру эту картинку из своей памяти. И я никогда не избавлюсь от той мучительной агонии, которая заменила ощущение его присутствия.  
Мариз едва сдерживала свои рыдания теперь, слезы катились по ее щекам. Роберт оставался нерушимым, но в глазах у него сражались сотни эмоций.  
Джейс выровнялся, со злостью вытирая слезы.  
\- Вы никогда не видели настоящего Алека. Алек был самым смелым человеком, которого я знал. Он был невероятным солдатом. Он был искусным охотником. Он был добрым и честным, у него была чистая душа. Он ошибался, но у него всегда были чистые намерения. И он любил людей безоговорочно, несмотря на их недостатки.  
На миг Джейс замолк, посмотрел вниз и глубоко вздохнул. А затем он глянул вновь на Мариз и Роберта.  
\- Я никогда не забуду то, как ужасно вы к нему относились, - сказал он. – И я никогда не смогу вас за это простить.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Джейс развернулся и вылетел из офиса.

* * *

  
Магнус сидел на диване, закутанный в одеяло, и невидяще уставился в телевизор. Он слышал, как на кухне копошилась Катарина, пока готовила чай, решив, вместо призыва еды, сделать все как примитивные. Это так напоминало Магнусу Алека, который почти всегда предпочитал делать все именно таким способом, и Магнус не смог сдержать маленькую, грустную улыбку, которая скользнула по его губам от мысли об этом.  
Он вдруг почувствовал чужое присутствие у своих барьеров и недоуменно нахмурил брови. Но он не успел даже над этим, как раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Я открою, - сказала Катарина, прежде чем у него представился шанс среагировать. – Я посмотрю, кто там, и отошлю их прочь, если это не что-то важное.  
Магнус заставил себя кивнуть, наблюдая через спинку дивана, как она направляется к двери. В тот миг, как она открыла двери, сердце Магнуса замерло от вида Джейса, застывшего у порога.  
\- Впусти его, - сказал Магнус, и Катарина отошла в сторону.  
Джейс промок с головы до пят, он явно шел к лофту Магнуса сквозь проливной дождь. Его глаза были красными и опухшими, и выглядел он так, словно его может стошнить в любой момент. В руках он сжимал лук Алека.  
\- Ты выглядишь, как промокший кот, - мягко сказал Магнус, сам себя удивив.  
Короткая улыбка появилась на губах Джейса, но не надолго, и он опустил голову.  
\- Я не мог больше оставаться в институте.  
Магнус посмотрел вниз, на лук в руках Джейса.  
\- Как-то Александр сказал мне похожие слова, - тихо сказал он.  
Джейс не ответил. Щелчком пальцев, Магнус высушил одежду охотника. Он указал Джейсу на диван, и после недолгих раздумий тот присел, все еще не выпуская лук.  
Магнус осторожно разглядывал Джейса. Хватка того на луке была настолько крепкой, что его костяшки побелели. Его волосы были в беспорядке, и похоже было, что он так и не сомкнул глаз с тех пор как проснулся в лечебнице, прошлой ночью. Его глаза были опущены, и Магнус не был уверен в том, что увидит, заглянув в них.   
Катарина тихо извинилась и скрылась в смежной комнате.  
Джейс, наконец, поднял глаза и посмотрел на Магнуса. Одна слеза потекла по щеке, и он освободил хватку одной руки на луке, чтобы со злостью ее стереть. Глубоко вздохнув и несколько раз моргнув, он попытался перенять контроль над эмоциями. А затем он глянул на Магнуса с таким разбитым выражением, что Магнус был совсем не уверен, существует ли магия, способная это исправить.  
\- Куда бы я не пошел, все напоминает о нем, - пустым голосом поделился Джейс. – Я… я не перестаю искать его, все еще жду, что он даст указания или скажет мне прекратить валять дурака. Но его нет. Алек всегда был рядом. И я знаю, что это глупо, но я не могу перестать злится. И… и я не могу прекратить злиться на Алека. Я знаю, что это неправильно, я знаю, что не должен, но… но он не должен был покидать меня. Не сейчас, не так. Он мой брат. Он мой старший брат. Он должен быть рядом и учить меня жизни, приглядывать за мной и прикрывать, когда я попадаю в неприятности. А я должен выводить его из себя, прикрывать его и поддерживать, не смотря ни на что. Потому что мы братья. Это то, что делают братья. Они не умирают, бросая другого. Они не…  
Джейс сломался, опустив взгляд на лук, по его лицу заструились слезы, и в этот раз он не попытался их стереть.  
Магнус молчал. Как только он подумал, что его сердце не может болеть больше, то, что от него осталось, сжалось от картины перед ним. Они с Джейсом никогда не были очень близки, но Магнус заботился о нем, потому что Алек заботился. И Магнус соврал бы, не сказав, что привык считать Джейса своим другом.  
Магнус придвинулся ближе к нему, осторожно потянулся и положил ладонь на одну из рук Джейса, кончиками пальцев задевая лук, который все еще сжимал охотник.  
\- Я не буду говорить тебе, что станет легче, - мягко начал Магнус, - потому что я не могу тебе это пообещать. Не много людей заслуживают смерти, Джейс, и Александр определенно не заслуживал. Он заслуживал намного, намного больше лет, чем прожил. Спустя время, боль станет переносимой, но я думаю, она никогда не уйдет. Если бы он был тут, и ты знал, что это ваш последний разговор, что бы ты сказал?  
Джейс глянул на него, нахмурив брови.  
\- Что? – прохрипел он.  
\- Что бы ты сказал? – повторил Магнус.  
\- Я… я не… - Джейс замолчал, крепко сжимая губы.  
Магнус легко сжал его руку, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть.  
\- Я… я бы сказал, что люблю его. То есть я знаю, что он знал это, но я бы сказал ему это еще раз. И я сказал бы ему, что не сожалею о том, что люблю его. То, что у нас было, было прекрасным. У всего есть цена. И если за возможность узнать его я должен заплатить этой пустотой и болью, пускай. Я бы заплатил эту цену снова и снова. И я бы сказал ему, что чувствую себя очень почтенным возможностью иметь его в своей жизни, несмотря на то, каким трудным было наше проведенное вместе время.  
Джейс смотрел на него внимательно, даже не мигая. Его глаза были широко открытыми, и несмотря на слезы, на губы его вернулась крошечная улыбка.  
\- И я бы сказал ему, что очень, очень им горжусь, - тихо продолжал Магнус. – Я бы сказал ему, что он был прекрасным и что жалею, что не говорил ему это чаще. Я сказал бы ему, что хотел бы провести вместе с ним больше времени и что я буду скучать по нему всем своим сердцем, до конца своей жизни, сколько бы она не длилась. И… я бы сказал ему… - Магнус прервался на миг, цепляясь свободной рукой за свою грудь, пытаясь удержать всхлип. – Я бы сказал ему, что я понимаю, он должен был пойти, я никогда не смогу принять это, но я понимаю. А потом я бы сказал ему, что люблю его, снова. И что буду продолжать любить его всю свою жизнь и даже после нее. Вот что я бы ему сказал.  
Магнус кивнул сам себе, прежде чем медленно посмотреть на Джейса, и тот не удержал дрожащего вдоха.  
\- Он любил тебя, знаешь? – тихо сказал охотник. – Так сильно. Сильнее, чем кого-либо. –   
Магнус натянуто улыбнулся, в глазах его собралось еще больше слез.  
\- Да. Я знаю.  
\- Я бы сказал, что он мой самый любимый в мире человек, - наконец сказал Джейс и перевернул руку, чтобы сжать ладонь Магнуса в ответ. – Я… бы сказал ему, что чувствую безнадежность, и злость… и страх. И что я не в порядке. Потому что не знаю, как с этим справиться, я не знаю, как с этим жить. Я бы извинился перед ним за то, что не всегда был рядом в нужную минуту, как должен был, и за то, что не был достаточно быстрым.  
Джейс замолчал, его губы дрожали, пока он пытался побороть рыдания, что грозили захватить его. Он посмотрел вниз на лук в своих руках.  
\- Прости меня за то, что я не успел добраться к тебе вовремя. Прости меня, что я не успел спасти тебя.  
Джейс снова прервался и, бросив лук на пол, прикрыл лицо руками, так и не сумев сдержать всхлипы. Несмотря, на собственные слезы, Магнус крепко обнял охотника.  
\- Я бы сказал ему, что буду присматривать за Иззи и Максом, - тихо продолжил Джейс сломанным голосом. – Я бы сказал, что ему больше не нужно о них волноваться. И о Клэри тоже. Потому что, сколько бы Алек не делал вид, что ему все равно, мы все знаем, что он заботился о ней, как о еще одной сестре. И я бы сказал ему, что сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы продолжить его дело. Он начал кое-что великое с собранием Нижнего Мира, и я не допущу, чтобы его старания пропали даром с его смертью. Но важней всего… я бы поблагодарил его за то, что он всегда был моим героем. Потому что он был и всегда будет им. Он всегда будет важнейшим человеком в моей жизни, и смерть это не изменит.  
Магнус немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джейса.  
\- Мы разберемся со всем, хорошо? – тихо сказал он. – Прямо сейчас, это слишком больно. Но мы со всем разберемся.  
Джейс кивнул и вытер слезы. Он нагнулся и подобрал лук, а затем протянул его Магнусу.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.  
Взгляд Магнуса скользнул на лук, а затем на Джейса, так как он не мог смотреть на оружие. Это был любимый лук Алека.  
\- Я… не думаю…  
\- Он бы хотел, чтобы лук принадлежал тебе, - настойчиво сказал Джейс. – у меня его стеле, а у Иззи ведьмин огонь. Когда мы были маленькими, и она пугалась, он давал ей его и говорил, что это защитит ее.  
Магнус недолго сомневался, прежде чем взять лук в свои трясущиеся руки. В тот миг, когда он взял его, в миг, когда его пальцы обхватили изящное, но в то же время и мощное оружие, Магнус почувствовал, как эмоции переполняют его. По какой-то причине, тяжесть оружия Алека в его руках заставила мага наконец почувствовать реальность происходящего. Это было реальным. Алек мертв.  
\- Спасибо, - заставил себе сказать Магнус, пытаясь приглушить те эмоции, что грозили полностью захватить его. Он даст им свободу позже.   
Он провел пальцами по деликатной поверхности лука. За долгие годы своей жизни, и из-за Алека, он узнал значение большинства рун. Он остановился и нахмурился, когда увидел одну, значение которой не знал.  
\- Что дает эта руна? – спросил он, показывая Джейсу.  
Джейс посмотрел на нее, прищурив глаза.   
\- Я не узнаю ее, - сказал он растеряно. – Она выглядит новой. Видишь, все остальные немного темнее? Эта все еще светлая. Будто ее нанесли на протяжении последних суток.  
\- Может Алек нанес ее перед сражением? – предложил Магнус.   
Джейс покрутил головой.   
\- Нет. Не было времени. Кроме того, он накладывал только те руны, которые улучшают свойства лука. Как точность или баланс. Я знаю все эти руны, но не узнаю эту. Я поищу потом.  
Магнус кивнул, все еще разглядывая руну.  
\- Завтра… будут похороны, - тихо сказал Джейс, и Магнус отвернулся от него. – С сумерками. Лидия пока временно управляет институтом, пока они не решат, что делать. Она хотела, чтобы я передал тебе приглашение. Ты заслуживаешь быть там. К черту то что думают Мариз и Роберт.  
Магнус заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Я говорил это годами.  
Магнус почувствовал удовлетворение, когда Джейс едва улыбнулся в ответ.


	6. Глава 6: Ave Atque Vale

_«Как мне повезло быть владельцем того, с чем так тяжело распрощаться.»_

Иззи застыла перед дверью в комнату Клэри, сомневаясь, перед тем как постучать. Спустя миг, она услышала звуки возни, а затем, открыв двери, появилась Клэри. Ее волосы были в беспорядке, собраны в пучок, а лицо потемнело от усталостГлава 6: Ave Atque Valeи.  
\- Прости, я знаю, что поздно, - тихо сказала Иззи, прежде чем прерваться, для глубокого вдоха. – Я просто… я…  
\- Иззи, - нежно ответила Клэри, потянувшись, она взяла подругу за руку. – Не важно, какое время… ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. Для чего угодно.  
Иззи тяжело моргнула, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, и кивнула. Клэри открыла двери шире, приглашая Иззи внутрь. Она включила лампу, мягко осветившую комнату, перед тем как присесть на кровати, скрестив ноги перед собой. Иззи последовала за ней, скопировав ее позу так, чтобы они сидели лицом к лицу.  
Обе девушки некоторое время сохраняли молчание. Клэри мягко вздохнула, потянулась и снова взяла руку Иззи.  
\- Поговори со мной, - мягко попросила она.  
\- Не могу забыть, как плакал Макс, - наконец ответила Иззи, крепко сжимая глаза, из-за чего застывшие там слезы покатились по ее щекам. – К…когда мы вернулись с битвы… когда он спросил, где Алек… а потом увидел его…

 _Иззи оцепенела, когда вышла из портала в Институте, Клэри сжала легко ее плечо, прежде чем поспешить за охотниками, которые несли бессознательное тело Джейса к лечебнице._  
_Мариз и Роберт застыли на миг, когда Джейса пронесли мимо них, перед тем, как повернуться к Иззи. Макс был с ними, и от взгляда на него Иззи едва удержалась, чтобы не сломаться окончательно._  
_\- Что случилось с Джейсом? – потребовала ответа Мариз, пробравшись к Иззи. – Как сильно он ранен._  
_\- Он будет в порядке, - выдохнула Иззи. – Его укусил демон, но он… он будет в порядке._  
_\- Где Алек?_  
_Иззи вздрогнула, ее взгляд скользнул с взволнованного лица матери на Макса. Макс посмотрел на нее с серьезным выражением, и обеспокоенным взглядом. Иззи вздохнула, опускаясь так, чтобы оказаться на одном с Максом уровне._  
_\- Макс… - начала она, дрожащим голосом._  
_Мариз вдруг ахнула, рукой прикрыв рот. Иззи, подняв взгляд, увидела, что мать смотрит ей за спину. Иззи обернулась к Люку, прошедшему через портал вместе с Магнусом. На его руках – тело Алека, его куртка все еще прикрывала ужасную рану на груди охотника._  
_Мариз схватила плечи Макса, оборачивая его и прижимая к себе, перед тем, как он смог увидеть._  
_\- Что случилось? – выдохнула Мариз._  
_Иззи поднялась, сглотнула._  
_\- Себастьян. Он… я верила ему. Я привела его сюда. Я…_  
_Иззи замолчала, обнимая себя руками и не сдержав всхлипа. Роберт подошел к ней, обхватывая руками. Она упала в его объятия, спрятав лицо на его плече и больше не сдерживая слез._  
_\- Нет! - вдруг закричал Макс._  
_Иззи отодвинулась от отца, отчаянно вытирая глаза, и увидела, как Макс вырывается из объятий Мариз. Наконец, ему это удалось, и он направился прямо к Люку, положившему Алека на носилки, созданные Магнусом._  
_\- Что с ним не так? - спросил Макс тонким голосом, крепко ухватившись руками за носилки. Он посмотрел наверх, на Люка и Магнуса, явно требуя ответа._  
_\- Мне жаль, Макс, - тихо сказал Люк. - Алек блестяще сражался. Он был героем._  
_Макс уставился на Люка широко открытыми глазами, а затем обратился к Магнусу._  
_\- Почему ты не исцелишь его? - потребовал он, повышая в отчаянье голос. - Сделай что-нибудь! Пожалуйста! Ты должен сделать что-то!_  
_Иззи смотрела, как Магнус обошел носилки и опустился на колени перед ее младшим братом._  
_\- Я пытался, Макс, - сказал он разбито. - Прости меня. Я пытался._  
_Макс вздрогнул и упал на руки Магнусу, горько всхлыпивая. Магнус крепко его обнял, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и зажмурив глаза, при этом он не переставал повторять "Прости меня" снова и снова._  
_Сердце Иззи разбилось._

Иззи сглотнула и вытерла глаза. Клэри легко сжала ее руку.  
\- Мне так жаль Иззи, - мягко сказала Клэри. - Хотела бы я... хотела бы что-то сделать, что нибудь, чтобы изменить случившееся.  
\- Как ты смогла?  
\- Что смогла? - Клэри склонила голову на бок и слегка нахмурилась.  
\- Как... как ты проживаешь каждый день и не расспадаешься на части? Как ты просыпаешься, зная, что все изменится теперь? Ты... ты потеряла мать, Клэри. Но ты продолжаешь сражаться день за днем, и ты... ты двигаешься дальше. Как ты это делаешь?  
Глаза Клэри стали влажными из-за слез, и она несколько раз моргнула, смахивая их.  
\- Иззи, - сказала она, тихим, но ломким из-за эмоций голосом, - для этого нет решения. Нет правильного и неправильного пути преодоления горя. И дня не проходит, чтобы я не скучала за мамой. Но с каждым днем боль становится немного меньше. Я не думаю, что она когда-либо полностью уйдет. Но станет выносимей. И для тебя когда-то, она тоже станет выносимей.  
\- Ты обещаешь? - прошептала Иззи.  
\- Я обещаю, что буду рядом с тобой, когда потребуюсь, - уверенно сказала Клэри. - Не важно когда, или как часто я тебе буду нужна. Я тут. И я никуда не уйду. Я буду рядом с тобой завтра, хорошо?  
Иззи прильнула к ней, обхватывая руками.  
\- Спасибо.

 

* * *

 

Магнус уставился на черные стены Института, не в силах зайти внутрь. Он никогда не был поклонником Института. Вообще-то, длительное время он его ненавидел. Все всегда были так требовательны к нему, его всегда встречали презрительными взглядами, сколько бы он не переступал порог.  
А затем появился Алек. Тот день, когда он провальсировал в жизнь Магнуса, изменил все, даже нескольких твердолобых Охотников. Последнее время при визитах в Институт Магнуса встречала более приятная атмосфера - почти от всех Охотников. И честно говоря, остальные не были так важны.  
Но сейчас он знал, что ждало его за дверью, и не был уверен в том, что готов с этим столкнуться.  
Он услышал шаги за спиной и обернулся, чтобы увидеть Люка и Саймона, идущих к нему. Они оба были одеты в белые костюмы, и Магнус обрадовался тому, что не только он один решил последовать традиции Сумеречных Охотников.  
Саймон легко ему улыбнулся, а Люк осторожно поставил руку на плечо. Втроем они некоторое время стояли в тишине. То, что Саймон заговорил первым ни для кого не стало сюрпризом.  
\- Я прямо слышу, как Алек говорит, - сказал он. - Кто пригласил сюда вампира?  
Люк улыбнулся, и, спустя мгновенье, Магнус улыбнулся тоже.  
\- Спасибо, что вы пришли, - сказал маг, и маленькая улыбка, все еще оставалась на его лице. - Вы оба. Это много значит. Для меня. И хоть я сомневаюсь, что он бы сказал это, Алек был бы счаслив увидеть тебя здесь, Саймон.  
Люк сжал его плечо, и затем они втроем вошли в Институт.  
У Магнуса заняло тридцать секунд, чтобы возненавидеть белый цвет. Он был везде, куда бы он не посмотрел, на каждом проходящем мимо охотнике. Он знал, что это был их цвет для траура, но так становилось только хуже.  
Люк повел их к комнате, где проводились церемонии. В битве погибло много Охотников, и похороны шли один за одним. Но похороны Алека будут отличаться. Он будет хорониться отдельно, и желудок Магнуса сжался от осознания, что от мертвого тела Алека его отделяла только стена.  
Он отвернулся от входа и увидел Иззи. Она стояла рядом с Джейсом и Клэри, одетая в красивое белое платье. Ее волосы были собраны в тугой хвост. У нее было мрачное выражение лица с минимумом макияжа. Их глаза встретились, и девушка направилась к нему.  
\- Магнус, - выдохнула она, обнимая его. - Я боялась, ты не придешь.  
Магнус устало улыбнулся ей и отошел на шаг.  
\- Я видел много пугающих вещей, Изабель, - сказал маг. - Твои родители с ними не сравнятся.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула девушка. Она на миг посмотрела вниз, а затем снова на Магнуса. - Я хотела поблагодарить тебя.  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- Меня?  
Иззи снова кивнула.  
\- Да, - сказала она мягко, но уверенно. - За то, что ты спас жизнь моего брата. Если бы не ты, я думаю, мы бы потеряли Алека намного раньше.  
У Магнуса перехватило дыхание.  
Иззи с дрожью вдохнула, перед тем как продолжить, в глазах у нее заблестели слезы.  
\- Алек был лучшим старшим братом, которого я могла бы пожелать. Он безоговорочно поддерживал меня и всегда надеялся на то, что в один день, он найдет кого-то, кто полюбит его и будет заботиться не меньше, чем он делал это для других людей. Прежде, чем появился ты, я видела, как он разрушается прямо у меня на глазах. Он ненавидел себя. Он считал, что с ним что-то не так. Но затем ты изменил его жизнь, Магнус. Ты сделал его целым. Ты дал ему почувствовать себя важным и нужным. Ты любил его сердцем и душой, и я никогда не смогу как стоит отблагодарить тебя за это.  
Магнус снова обнял ее, крепко сжимая глаза, пытаясь не заплакать. Когда они разъединились, его руки остались на плечах девушки, легко сжимая.  
\- Твой брат был невероятным человеком Изабель, - мягко сказал Магнус, сдерживая слёзы. - Я благодарен за то, что знал его, несмотря на то как мало времени мы провели вместе, и мне повезло, очень повезло, иметь возможность любить его. Любить его было привилегией... одной из тех, которые не случаются часто, и той любовью, которую я не думаю, что смогу когда либо еще почувствовать.  
\- Он бы хотел этого, знаешь? - сказала Иззи, легко наклоняя голову в сторону и улыбаясь несмотря на слезы. - Он бы хотел, чтобы ты снова влюбился. Ты заслуживаешь любви, Магнус. Алек любил тебя, всей своей сутью, как и ты любил его, и он хотел бы, чтобы ты нашел подобное снова. Когда-нибудь.  
\- Чтож, - сказал Магнус, глубоко вздыхая. - У меня есть вечность.  
В этот миг Магнус мечтал о том, чтобы этой вечности у него не было. Бессмертие имеет свои плюсы, но также и много, много минусов. И это был один из них. Терять любимых из-за такой глупости как смертность.  
Александр Лайтвуд уничтожил сердце Магнуса. И Магнус позволил бы ему это сделать тысячу раз, если бы это дало магу возможность увидеть его снова.

* * *

  
Комната была красиво украшена. Цветы расставили почти в каждом углу, так что Магнус не слышал ничего, кроме их сладкого запаха. Почти все из института присутствовали, все были одеты в белое, все с мрачными выражениями.  
Магнус стоял рядом с Люком, Саймоном и Клэри в самом центре, в начале толпы. Джейс, Иззи, Макс, Мариз и Роберт застыли в нескольких шагах от тела Алека, укрытого белой простыней с красными розами, рассыпанными сверху.  
Лидия была рядом с ними, в тени за ней возвышался Безмолвный брат. Ее выражение было нечитаемым, но без сомнения, в ее глазах плескалась боль. На миг она встретилась взглядом с Магнусом. Ее губа задрожала, и он моргнул ей. Она на мгновение закрыла глаза, ее плечи опустились, когда она глубоко вздознула. А затем она обратилась к разбитым Лайтвудам.  
\- Те, кто скорбят, займут место рядом с падшим, - сказала она.  
Иззи и Джейс тут же повернулись к Магнусу. Магнуса будто пригвоздило к месту, где он стоял. Наконец, к нему подошел Макс, протягивая руку. Магнус сглотнул и позволил Максу проводить себя к телу Алека.  
Лидия легко улыбнулась, ее голос дрожал из-за сдерживаемых слез, когда она снова заговорила.  
\- Те, кто скорбят, пусть скажут имя падшего.  
\- Алек Лайтвуд, - на удивление твердым голосом сказал Джейс, несмотря на пленившее его опустошение.  
\- Ave atque vale, - сказали все в унисон. - Здравствуй и прощай.  
Магнус последовал за Лайтвудами, когда они вернулись к собравшимся. Он стал рядом с Люком, который сжал его плечо, оставив свою руку на нем. Магнус решил, что это будет его якорем, помогавшим ему выстоять здесь, пока Лидия выступила вперед и занесла над Алеком свое стеле.  
Она задержалась на миг, Магнус заметил, как дрожала его рука. Прикоснувшись рукой ко лбу Алека, она опустила свою голову. А затем она отступила назад, поднимая руки к потолку.  
Мягкий свет начал идти от его тела. Он рассеялся медленно в воздухе, и Магнус не смог удержаться от мысли, как трагически красиво это выглядело. Он наблюдал за тем как, свет обретал форму, и спустя какое-то время он понял, что форма была похожа на обнаруженную ранее на луке Алека руну.  
Джейс глянул в сторону, их глаза встретились. По залу прошелся озадаченный шёпот.  
Вместо того чтобы продолжить подниматься к потолку, свет вернулся вниз к телу Алека. Лидия подошла ближе, недоуменно нахмурив брови. Магнус вдруг обнаружил, что успел подойти к ней, даже не заметив этого.  
\- Ты знаешь, что значит эта руна? - спросила Лидия тихо, когда он оказался рядом.  
\- Нет, - заставил себя ответить он, его глаза не покидали лица Алека, пока он медленно поднимал простынь.  
Магнус не знал на что надеялся, но почувствовал, как сильнейшее разочарование сжало его желудок, когда увидел, что в Алеке ничего не изменилось. Он все еще был мертв.  
А затем, он вдруг заметил движение. Грудь Алека двигалась. Дрожащей рукой, Магнус положил пальцы на шею Алека. Он едва устоял на ногах, почувствовав пульс.  
Он посмотрел на Лидию с широко раскрытыми глазами и прошептал.  
\- _Он жив._  
В тот же момент Джейс упал на землю. Без сознания.


	7. Глава 7: Судьба меняет направление.

_«Никакое время и пространство не в силах разлучить тебя с людьми, которым суждено быть в твоей жизни. Они всегда будут возвращаться.»_

  
Лидия немедленно прекратила церемонию и заставила всех покинуть комнату, оставив там только Иззи, Клэри и Магнуса. Она не понимала, что происходит, и совершенно не нуждалась в распространении сумасшедших слухов.  
Магнус не покидал Алека, который, если бы не равномерные движения его груди, выглядел все таким же мертвым. Медик, вызванная осмотреть Джейса, присела над ним.  
\- Кажется, он в порядке, - тихо сказала она, поднимаясь. – Я думаю, что он просто истощен. Стоит перенести его в лечебницу и обследовать, просто чтобы убедиться.  
Лидия подошла к медику и кивнула.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы и Джейса и Алека немедленно разместили в отдельной палате лечебницы. –  
Медик озадаченно нахмурилась.  
\- Алека?  
\- Это останется только между находящимися в этой комнате людьми, - сказала Лидия, глядя на каждого перед тем, как зафиксировать свой взгляд на медике. – Я не понимаю, что произошло на церемонии, но Алек дышит. У него есть пульс. И я хочу, чтобы это оставалось в секрете до тех пор, пока мы не выясним, что происходит. Об этом не должны знать даже его родители или Макс. –   
Глаза медика распахнулись, взгляд застыл между Алеком и Лидией.  
\- Ты поняла? – резко спросила Лидия.  
Медик только быстро кивнула.

* * *

  
Магнус не отводил взгляда от лица Алека. Он проверял его пульс каждые тридцать секунд не в силах себя остановить.   
И каждый раз, когда он чувствовал равномерные толчки под пальцами, его колени подгибались. Алек жив. Магнус не был из тех, кто верит в чудеса, но в этот момент он не мог придумать другого объяснения.  
Но хоть Алек и был жив, он все еще был ранен. Магнус немедленно принялся за исцеление раны на груди, боясь того, что она сможет снова убить Алека. А затем он вылечил рану на затылке. Она была плохой, и Магнус опасался, что Алеку придется столкнуться с ее последствиями, когда он проснется. Если он проснется.  
Джейс так же оставался без сознания, но, как понял Магнус из слов медика, он был в порядке. На данный момент единственной причиной обморока Джейса могло стать перенапряжение, вызванное возобновлением связи парабатаев, когда Алек вернулся к жизни.  
Магнус скользнул на стул у кровати Алека и крепко сжал его руку. Он слишком боялся отпускать. Иззи сидела с другой стороны, между койками Алека и Джейса. Клэри часто заглядывала, она пыталась взять под контроль распространение слухов и подозрений.  
Была уже почти полночь, но Магнус никогда себя не чувствовал более бодрым. Он уставился на Алека, надеясь и моля его проснуться.  
Магнус услышал шорох и, оторвав взгляд от Алека, увидел, как ворочается во сне Джейс. Спустя несколько минут, тот несколько раз моргнул, открывая уставшие, разноцветные глаза.  
\- Что произошло? – прохрипел он, сосредоточив взгляд на Иззи.  
Девушка схватила его руку и крепко сжала.   
\- Ты отключился на похоронах, - мягко объяснила она. – Джейс… я не знаю, что случилось. Ты… ты чувствуешь Алека через связь?  
Джейс недоуменно на нее уставился.  
\- Что? Ты же знаешь, она оборвалась, когда он…  
Джейс замолк, не закончив, его взгляд, наконец, миновал Иззи и скользнул на Магнуса, а затем и на Алека. В тот же миг он потянулся к месту, где была руна парабатаев. Нефилим поднял свою рубашку и в неверии уставился на руну. А затем снова на Магнуса.  
\- Он… он… он жив? – наконец выговорил он почти беззвучно.  
\- Да, - Магнус сглотнул. – Мы не знаем, как или что вообще происходит, но он жив, Джейс.  
Джейс поднялся, чтобы добраться до Алека. Иззи помогла ему подойти к койке парабатая, где тот свалился сбоку и, не долго сомневаясь, потянулся проверить пульс Алека. Он выдохнул, даже не заметив, когда успел задержать дыхание.  
Магнус наблюдал за Джейсом, и на губах его появилась маленькая улыбка, когда они встретились взглядами. Джейс так же улыбался, несмотря на слезы.  
\- Он жив, Магнус, - всхлипнул Джейс.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Магнус, пока в его глазах собирались слезы. Он шмыгнул носом, а затем потянулся свободной рукой к волосам Алека, запустив в них пальцы. – Я знаю.  
\- Он вообще просыпался? –спросил Джейс, прочистив горло и вытерев глаза.  
Магнус вздохнул.  
\- Нет. Когда он… вернулся к жизни, его раны все еще были на нем. Я исцелил их. Теперь… мы больше ничего не можем сделать, кроме как ждать.

* * *

  
Алек ничего не чувствовал и ничего не видел. Он был окружен темнотой, которая, казалось, растянулась в вечность. Он был невесомым и пустым, он даже ничего не чувствовал.  
А затем, вдруг, он почувствовал боль. Боль была такой сильной, будто горел каждый его нерв, и единственным его желанием было кричать. Но ни один звук не сорвался с его губ. Его тело не двигалось, даже не вздрогнуло, несмотря на охватившую его боль.  
И вдруг боль начала уменьшаться. Алек вдруг ощутил знакомое тепло, его наполнили эмоции. Что бы не происходило, он был в безопасности. Он всегда будет в безопасности, пока его будет окружать эта теплая магия.  
Темнота начала исчезать, превращаясь из пустоты в светло-серый цвет. Алек слышал чей-то голос, но тот звучал приглушенно и отдаленно.  
Он застрял в сером. Он снова мог чувствовать свое тело, но оно казалось слабым и неповоротливым. Но оставались голоса, и они все приближались.  
 _\- Как такое возможно?_  
 _\- Я никогда не видел такой руны._  
 _\- Лидия изо всех сил пытается сдержать слухи, но это только вопрос времени, когда люди начнут интересоваться этим._  
 _\- Как мы все это объясним?_  
 _\- Он жив, Магнус._  
 _\- Пожалуйста, Алек, проснись._  
 _\- Себастьяна все еще не нашли. Он будто пропал с радаров._  
Но вскоре снова стало тихо. Голоса замолкли. И Алек ощутил себя невероятно одиноким.  
Его тело уже не было таким слабым, и он понял, что если сильно постараться, то сможет немножко пошевелиться. Его пальцы дрогнули, и он сразу почувствовал, как тепло обхватило его руку.  
Алек медленно моргнул и открыл глаза. Он находился в знакомой палате Институтской лечебницы. Его веки были тяжелыми, и он едва держал их открытыми.  
\- Алек? – прозвучал обеспокоенный голос.  
Он медленно повернул голову в сторону, зажмурив на миг глаза от прострелившей тело боли. Его взгляд сфокусировался на застывшей у койки фигуре. Иззи.  
\- Что случилось? – прохрипел он едва слышно.  
Иззи начала всхлипывать, сжимая его руку в своих. Он глянул за нее и увидел растянувшихся на койке Магнуса и Джейса, его парабатай сопел. Иззи присела на край его постели, и он снова посмотрел на нее.  
\- Ты умер, Алек, - выдохнула девушка, вытирая свои слёзы. – Ты был мертв.  
Алек удивленно на нее уставился.  
Заправив длинные пряди за ухо, Иззи глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Алек нахмурил в раздумьях брови.  
\- Париж.  
Иззи легко улыбнулась, но это долго не продлилось.   
\- Когда ты вернулся с Парижа, мы получили тревожный звонок от Люка. На его стаю напали члены Круга. Ты был на крыше, и к тебе подобрался отверженный…  
Алек не слышал, что она дальше говорила. Воспоминания вернулись вспышкой. Он вспомнил боль от падения. Вспомнил страх который поглотил его в тот момент. И вспомнил ухмылку Себастьяна, когда тот занес над ним клинок, готовый ударить.  
\- Себастьян, - воскликнул он все еще слабым голосом.  
Иззи кивнула.  
\- Джонатан, вообще-то. Брат Клэри. Он убил настоящего Себастьяна. Он был кротом, - выдохнула девушка. – Все это время он был предателем. И я его впустила. Я верила ему. Я…  
\- Иззи, - оборвал ее Алек. – Ничего из этого не было твоей виной. Мы все ему доверяли.  
\- Ты нет, - настаивала Иззи. – Ты сомневался в нем с самого начала. И ты был прав.<i> Он убил тебя, Алек.</i>  
Алек прикрыл глаза, пытаясь осознать это.  
\- Я умер? – спросил он, глядя на нее.  
Иззи кивнула, еще больше слез покатилось по ее лицу.  
\- Это было ужасно, - прошептала девушка. – Он проткнул твое сердце. Джейс кричал, а затем связь оборвалась. Ты умер почти сразу. Похороны были два дня назад.  
\- Я не… я не понимаю, - сказал Алек. – Магнус что сумел вернуть меня?  
\- Нет, - ответила Иззи, тоже выглядя сбитой с толку. – Мы… мы не знаем, как ты вернулся. Во время твоих похорон, твой свет собрался в форму руны, прежде чем вернуться обратно в твое тело. Магнус побежал к тебе, и ты дышал. Джейс потерял сознание от той интенсивности, с которой возобновилась ваша связь. Он сказал, что на твоем луке появилась та же руна после твоей смерти. Никто не знает, что она значит. Магнус смотрел в своих книгах, а Клэри в архиве. Лидия временно управляет Институтом. Благодаря ее приказу, все уверенны, что ты мертв.  
Алек пытался осмыслить все сказанное, но его голова снова начала болеть.  
\- Что за руна?  
Иззи потянулась и мягко взяла его руку. Она подняла ее так, чтобы он смог увидеть внешнюю сторону ладони. Такой руны у него никогда не было, она тянулась через всю его руку, начинаясь у основания пальцев, и имела сложный, переплетенный дизайн. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
С другой кровати раздался звук. Иззи повернулась к просыпающимся Магнусу и Джейсу. Они сонно моргали.  
\- Он очнулся, - мягко сказала девушка.  
Вмиг сорвавшись на ноги, они кинулись к постели Алека. Охотник моргнул, пытаясь пересилить усталость.  
Ноги Джейса подогнулись, и он рухнул у кровати, поставив локти на ее край. Обхватив лицо ладонями, он начал плакать.  
Магнус легко сжал плечо Джейса, прежде чем пройти к другой стороне постели. Он присел так, чтобы оказаться глазами на одном с Алеком уровне, взял его свободную руку и крепко сжал.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, целуя костяшки Алека и сильно сжимая глаза. – Я так сильно тебя люблю, Александр.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал Алек.  
Магнус открыл глаза. Он был не в силах прекратить улыбаться. На звук голоса Алека Джейс поднял голову и посмотрел на него, будто тот был первым лучом света за долгие месяцы хмурой погоды.   
Магнус поднялся на ноги, не выпуская руки Алека, и присел на край постели. Он наклонился и поцеловал лоб Алека, и тот, прикрыв глаза, легко вздохнул.  
\- Как чувствуешь себя, дорогой? – тихо спросил Магнус.  
\- Устал, – ответил охотник, заставив себя снова разлепить веки.  
\- Это ожидаемо, - сказал маг, нежно исследуя голову Алека. – Ты все еще исцеляешься. Я думаю, возвращение из мертвых - очень выматывающий опыт.  
Повисла тишина, которая прервалась тихим смешком Джейса. Изабель присоединилась, и вскоре они все хохотали. Алек улыбнулся от вида счастья трех его самых любимых людей.  
Магнус сжал его руку и широко улыбнулся, когда Алек сжал его ладонь в ответ.   
Несмотря на то, что он все еще не понимал, что произошло, он не смог прекратить надеяться, что возможно, возможно у них все будет в порядке.

* * *

  
Когда Алек проснулся в следующий раз, в его палате было темно. Единственным источником света была луна, заглядывающая сквозь оконную мозаику и окрашивающая комнату в оттенки красного, голубого и зеленого.  
Магнус теперь лежал рядом с ним, крепко сжимая его руку, он спал. Джейс уснул на стуле у кровати, расположив ноги на краю постели. На стуле рядом с ним сидела Клэри. Ее волосы были собраны в хвост, она была явно измучена, но когда их взгляды встретились, девушка мягко улыбнулась.  
\- На что уставилась, Фрэй? – сонно пробормотал Алек, и ее улыбка стала еще шире.  
Клэри наклонилась ближе к нему.  
\- Пока не знаю, я еще не решила, ты зомби или какой-то гибрид вампира.  
Алек закатил глаза.  
\- Очевидно ни то, ни то, - ответил он. – Во-первых, меня не кусал вампир, так что ты можешь вычеркнуть этот вариант. Во-вторых, зомби не существуют. Ближайшая к ним вещь, это отверженные, и я явно не один из них.  
\- Но ты умер и воскрес, - запротестовала Клэри, указывая на него пальцем. – Это фактически зомби.  
\- Ну, у меня нет никакого желания отведать чужой плоти, и я думаю, что когда полностью исцелюсь, то смогу ходить на нормальной скорости.  
\- Туше. Откуда ты столько знаешь о зомби?  
Алек сомневался некоторое время, перед тем как пробормотать:  
\- Я как-то прочитал один из твоих комиксов.  
Они глядели друг на друга некоторое время, пока Клэри не засмеялась. Когда она успокоилась, то посмотрела на него с мягкой улыбкой и вздохнула.  
\- Я правда рада, что ты вернулся, Алек, - тихо сказала она. – Я была готова искать еще одну ведьму, чтобы попытаться вернуть тебя.  
\- Ты разве не выучила прошлый урок? – воскликнул Лайтвуд, но затем прикрыл рот, когда до него дошло, что это была шутка.  
Клэри снова засмеялась, а Алек просто смотрел на нее. После нескольких минут тишины выражение Алека смягчилось.  
\- Как ты? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Алек, это ты лежишь в лечебнице, после того как умер взаправду и воскрес, и ты спрашиваешь, как я?  
\- Оказалось, что Себастьян – это Джонатан, - твердо, но между тем с каплей мягкости заметил он. – С этим невозможно легко справиться.  
Улыбка Клэри сошла с ее лица.  
\- Все были правы насчет него, - сказала она, пустым голосом. – Я просто так сильно хотела, чтобы он заслуживал доверия. Но он оказался монстром.  
\- Ты не всегда можешь выбирать семью, - тихо сказал Алек. Его взгляд на миг скользнул к Джейсу. – Но иногда ты можешь. Семья - это не всегда кровная связь. Если ты сама построишь свою семью из людей, которых любишь и которые так же любят тебя в ответ, ты будешь счастлива.  
Клэри моргнула, затем потянулась к нему и легонько сжала руку.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она тихо, в ее глазах блестели слезы.  
Алек заметил, как ее взгляд, полный разнообразных эмоций, скользнул к Джейсу.  
\- Знаешь, он действительно заботится о тебе, - сказал Алек, слабо кивая на Джейса. – Я знаю, что он безрассудный и упертый, как баран, но, если честно, ты тоже. И, несмотря на это, он заботиться о тебе. Это не игра, и для него не легко быть так сильно подвергнутым эмоциям. Дай ему шанс. Хотя бы выслушай.  
Клэри отвела взгляд от спящего Джейса и глянула на Алека.  
\- Я так устала причинять боль людям, которых люблю.  
Она посмотрела на бинты, выглядывающие из ворота Алека и на его обмотанную голову. Алек вздрогнул, выше подтягивая простыню.  
\- Ты не причиняла мне боль, - твердо сказал он. – Ты не можешь винить себя за это. Никто не может. И правда, ты должна хотя бы поговорить с ним. Он ужасно себя чувствует, из-за произошедшего во Дворе Фей. Я думаю, вы оба должны разобраться в этом.  
Клэри некоторое время сомневалась, но все таки кивнула.  
\- Ты когда стал таким умным?  
\- Он всегда был умным, – сонно пробормотал Магнус, заставляя их обоих слегка подпрыгнуть. – Люди обычно просто не слушают его советов.  
Клэри улыбнулась ему с озорством, когда он приподнял голову, чтобы игриво на нее посмотреть. Затем она поднялась и нежно тронула Джейса.  
\- Хей, - тихо позвала девушка. – Идем к тебе в комнату, хорошо. Нам всем нужно как следует отдохнуть.  
Джейс устало моргнул и посмотрел на Алека.  
\- Иди, - мягко сказал тот. – Я в порядке, и никуда не денусь.  
После недолгих раздумий, Джейс позволил Клэри вывести его из палаты.  
Магнус задвигался, устроил свою голову на приподнятом локте, чтобы как следует рассмотреть своего охотника. Тот нахмурился, заметив, как собираются слезы в уголках глаз мага.  
\- Хей, - нежно сказал он, потянувшись и вытерев щеки Магнуса пальцем. – Что такое?  
\- Я так сильно скучал по тебе, Александр, - выдохнул Магнус, прильнув к его руке. – Я знаю, что это должно было когда-то произойти, - добавил он, сглатывая вязкую слюну. – Я знаю. Но я никогда не думал, что это произойдет так скоро, и не был готов. Это было… это было так несправедливо, Александр. Я столько пережил, столько собственных трагедий, но я правда не знал, как мне пережить твою потерю. Потому что среди нас всех ты единственный не заслуживаешь смерти. Я живу уже долгое время, и я все еще не понимаю, как устроена вселенная. Но она несправедлива. Она несправедлива, и жестока, и…  
Алек прервал его, наклонившись и соединив их губы на короткий миг. Магнус обмяк от его касания, он немного отодвинулся, но так, что их носы все еще соприкасались, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Я тут, - тихо сказал Алек. – Ты не потерял меня пока. Не по-настоящему. Я вернулся и не планирую никуда уходить в ближайшее время.  
Магнус сполз вниз и положил голову Алеку на плечо.  
\- Я бы так хотел, чтобы мы сбежали от всего этого, - прошептал он. – Только ты и я. Куда-то далеко отсюда.  
\- Мы не сможем убежать от войны, - хмуро сказал Алек. – Но я буду бороться рядом с тобой.  
Магнус укрыл их обоих одеялом и снова крепко сжал руку Алека.  
\- Просто пообещай, что всегда будешь возвращаться ко мне, – тихо попросил он.  
\- Обещаю.


	8. Избранник ангелов.

_«Сегодня наступил день моего возвращения к себе домой. Начало долгого путешествия, которое научит меня снова верить в собственные силы – ценить жизнь, быть светом, уверенно держаться на собственных ногах.»_

Магнус вышел из портала в свой лофт, оказавшись в нем впервые с тех пор, как Алек вернулся к жизни. Это было неделю назад, и Алек официально находился в сознании уже целых два дня. Он был все время уставшим и не бодрствовал больше нескольких часов за раз. Магнус понимал, что таким способом тело Алека пытается восстановиться, но знал, что постоянное напряжение не отпустит его до тех пор, пока Алек полностью не вернется в нормальное состояние. Ну, хотя бы настолько нормальное, насколько это возможно.  
Не успел Магнус и двух шагов ступить, как его настиг разгневанный голос.  
\- Где тебя носило? – спросила Катарина, вылетев к нему из кухни. – Магнус, ты не можешь так просто исчезать. Не таким способом, не в такое время, и после того, что произошло.  
\- Извини, за беспокойства, - быстро проговорил Магнус. Он медленно подошел к ней и положил руку на плечо. – Я был в Институте.   
Катарина приподняла бровь.  
\- Почему?   
Магнус засомневался. Лидия приказала держать в тайне состояние Алека. Но Катарина была одной из давнейших друзей Магнуса, он всей душой верил ей. И у него было такое чувство, что ему потребуется ее помощь.  
\- То, что я собираюсь тебе поведать, не может покинуть стены этой комнаты, – сказал он.  
Бровь Катарины поднялась еще выше.  
\- Почему? Не то чтобы ты заботился о секретах Конклава.  
\- Это не приказ Конклава, но это засекреченная информация. Лидия Бранвелл временно переняла управление Институтом и приказала держать это в тайне. Я клянусь, что это никак не повлияет на Нижний мир. Если бы влияло, я бы не пообещал скрывать это. Тебе просто нужно поверить мне.  
Катарина даже не задумалась.  
\- Конечно, я верю тебе.   
Магнус кивнул.  
\- Это не должно выйти за стены комнаты, – повторил он.  
Катарина посмотрела на него тяжелым взглядом и скрестила руки на груди в ожидании.  
\- Алек жив.  
Колдунья застыла.  
\- Извини?  
\- Я не знаю, как это произошло или как такое вообще возможно, - поспешил продолжить Магнус. - На похоронах свет его души, или что бы то ни было, не пошел дальше, как предполагалось. Вместо этого он вернулся обратно, и Алек снова задышал. Он проснулся два дня назад.  
Катарина отступила на два шага назад и медленно присела на диван.  
\- Это… это невозможно, Магнус.  
\- Я знаю, Кэт, - ответил тот. – Но это произошло. Я не знаю как или почему, но произошло. Алек жив.  
Катарина некоторое время молчала  
\- Хорошо, - наконец, выдала она и посмотрела вверх на друга. – У тебя есть предположение, почему это могло случиться?  
\- Есть руна, - сказал Магнус, взмахивая руками. – Она появилась над его телом во время церемонии, и теперь на его руке. У него точно ее не было до смерти, и он не узнает ее. Никто не узнает.   
Катарина нахмурилась.  
\- Как она выглядит?  
Магнус задумался и вдруг ушел к себе в комнату. Вернулся он с луком Алека в руках и протянул его Катарине, указав на высеченную руну.  
\- Вот она, - сказал он. – Я заметил ее на луке, когда Джейс принес его мне перед похоронами.  
Выражение Катарины изменилось из недоуменного в шокированное. Широко распахнутыми глазами она уставилась на руну.  
\- Я не видела эту руну уже более двух сотен лет, - прошептала она едва слышно.  
Сердце Магнуса замерло.  
\- Ты… ты знаешь, что она значит?  
Катарина медленно кивнула.  
\- Я знаю, Магнус….  
\- Что? – потребовал Магнус, чувствуя, как собственное сердце пытается выпрыгнуть из груди. – Что это?   
\- Наверное, тебе стоит присесть.  
Магнус не шелохнулся.  
Катарина опустила взгляд обратно на лук. – Это редкая руна. Ее веками не использовали и стерли из книг по истории. А книги, в которых все же остались упоминания о ней, заперты в архивах Идриса. К ним есть доступ только у Безмолвных братьев.  
\- Кэт, что это? Что она значит?  
Катарина снова глянула на него, в глазах смешались страх и благоговение.  
\- Бессмертие.

* * *

  
Алек сжал челюсть, медленно поднимаясь. Его тело кричало от усилий. Джейс стоял сбоку кровати с протянутыми руками, готовый броситься на помощь в любой момент. Алек, наконец, смог сесть ровно, болезненно вздохнув.  
Смерть действительно плохо влияет на тело.  
Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул, а затем свесил ноги с края кровати, по одной за раз, пока обе не оказались на земле.  
Одет Алек был в черные штаны и серый свитер, которые были слегка велики, рукава свисали с его рук. Иззи принесла ему вещи, желая сделать его пребывание в лечебнице как можно комфортней. Его волосы были в беспорядке и торчали в разные стороны. У него не было сил поднять руку и пригладить их.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - мягко похвалил Джейс, рукой придерживая Алека за плечо.  
Алек сделал еще несколько вдохов, пережидая, пока уменьшится боль в груди. Он погладил место на груди, где сквозь ткань свитера чувствовался шрам.  
Услышав знакомый звук открытия портала, Алек поднял голову, наблюдая за тем, как в комнату входят Магнус и Катарина.  
Глаза колдуньи мгновенно сосредоточились на нем, и она тут же оказалась рядом. Алек слышал, как Джейс говорит что-то о распространении засекреченной информации, но его внимание было сосредоточено на Катарине.  
Легко улыбнувшись ему, она протянула руку.  
\- Можно?  
Алек поднял ладонь, давая Катарине возможность получше разглядеть руну. Внимательно осмотрев ее, она потрогала края указательным пальцем, а затем глянула на Магнуса, который, казалось, перестал дышать.  
\- Это она, - почти беззвучно прошептала колдунья.  
\- Ты уверена? – так же тихо спросил Магнус.  
Катарина кивнула.  
\- Никаких ошибок, - она снова посмотрела на Алека. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Утомленным, - ответил охотник, изо всех сил стараясь держать открытыми тяжелые веки. Ему не удавалось оставаться в сознание больше нескольких часов, и любая физическая деятельность выбивала из него дух, а мышцы после этого чувствовались так, будто он пробежал марафон.   
\- Это нормально, - сказала колдунья, отпуская его руку. – Твое тело медленно возвращается к жизни. Это сложный, длительный процесс. Могу я увидеть рану у тебя на голове?  
Алек кивнул, повернул голову в сторону для лучшего доступа. Он прикрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как ее пальцы нежно убирают волосы.  
\- У тебя бывают головные боли? – спросила Катарина. – Или тошнота?  
\- И то, и то, - ответил охотник, заставив себя открыть глаза.  
\- Ладно. Как насчет галлюцинаций?  
\- Нет.   
\- Ты знаешь, какой сейчас год?  
\- 2017.  
\- Хорошо, - Катарина убрала руки с его головы. – Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Двадцать три.  
Катарина глянула на Магнуса, и тот кивнул, подтверждая, что Алек не ошибся. Она снова посмотрела на охотника.  
\- У тебя небольшое сотрясение, из-за которого, ты будешь чувствовать головную боль и время от времени тошноту. Это пройдет через несколько дней. Как твоя грудь? Есть проблемы с дыханием?  
\- Он даже не может сидеть, без одышки, - вмешался Джейс, чем заслужил усталый взгляд от Алека.  
Джейс скрестил руки на груди, но его взгляд оставался обеспокоенным. Он пожал плечами и бросил ему «ты знаешь, что я прав» взгляд.  
\- Это ожидаемо, - ответила Катарина. – Я верю в целительные силы Магнуса. Но магия не всесильна, а тебе буквально проткнули сердце. Исцеление займет некоторое время. Я покажу тебе некоторые упражнения, которые помогут возобновить силы. Придется начинать понемногу, когда ты решишь вернуться к своим обязанностям сумеречного охотника, если ты решишь.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду под "если"? – насторожился Джейс.  
Катарина глянула на Магнуса. Алек уставился в пространство между ними, нахмурив растерянно брови. Магнус подошел к нему и присел на кровать, взяв руку Алека в свою, пальцами он провел по новой руне, прежде чем поймать взгляд Лайтвуда.  
\- Эта руна, - мягко начал он, указательным пальцем постучав по рисунку. – Катарина узнала ее. Она древняя, ее веками никто не видел. А вы о ней не знаете, потому что только Ангелы выбирают, кто ее получит.  
\- Постой, - снова влез Джейс. – Ты хочешь сказать, что Ангелы решили вернуть Алека к жизни?  
\- И не только, - Магнус на миг глянул на Джейса, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на Алеке.  
\- Что еще? – Алек перевернул свою ладонь в руке Магнуса, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Они даровали тебе бессмертие, Александр.  
Все замолкли. Алек несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь вникнуть в услышанное.  
\- Я…Я бессмертен? – промямлил он.  
\- Да, - осторожно ответил Магнус, по нему было видно, что он не знает чего ожидать.  
Алек посмотрел в сторону, не в силах осознать. Он выдернул руку, не замечая боль, вспыхнувшую в глазах Магнуса.  
\- Я знаю, в это трудно поверить, - Катарина положила ладони на их плечи. – И если быть честной, я никогда подобного не видела, слышала истории, но…  
\- Подождите, - прервал ее Джейс, поднимая руку. – Вы на самом деле считаете, что Алек бессмертен?  
\- Я понимаю, что в это трудно поверить…  
\- Трудно поверить? – повторил Джейс. – Бессмертный нефилим… это легенда.  
\- Я думала, все легенды – правдивы? – Катарина приподняла бровь и легко улыбнулась.  
Джейс захлопнул рот и медленно посмотрел на Алека. Лайтвуд уставился в дальнюю стену, его лицо ничего не выражало.  
\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Алек, поворачиваясь назад к Магнусу.  
Маг выглядел настороженным, и Алек быстро потянулся к его руке, чтобы снова переплести их пальцы.  
\- Итак…. Я бессмертен, - мягко сказал Алек. – Я не совсем понимаю, как к этому относиться, и, если честно, я слишком устал, чтобы разбираться с этим сейчас. Но я думаю…. Думаю, у меня теперь достаточно времени, так что…  
Магнус моргнул.  
\- Ты что…ты только что пошутил? – Алек закатил глаза, и улыбка осветила лицо Магнуса. – Из всех реакций, которые я от тебя ждал, милый, эта явно была в самом конце списка.  
\- Кое-кто сказал мне прекратить переживать из-за вещей, которые я не могу контролировать, - тихо сказал Алек, слегка поджав губы. – Я работаю над этим.  
Магнус улыбнулся еще шире и потянулся вперед, мягко погладив пальцем скулу Алека.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Мы со всем разберемся.  
Алек прильнул к касанию.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя.

* * *

  
Джейс решил проводить Магнуса и Катарину к офису Алека, где временно разместилась Лидия. Магнус, конечно же, знал дорогу, но решил не заострять на этом внимания.  
\- Она не обрадуется, что ты поделился секретной информацией, - тихо сказал Джейс, когда они подошли к двери. – Но, когда ты расскажешь ей все, я думаю, она поймет.  
Джейс постучал в дверь, не дожидаясь ответа Магнуса.  
\- Входите, - позвала Лидия.  
Джейс толкнул дверь и придержал ее для Магнуса и Катарины.  
\- Лидия, - начал Магнус, - это моя хорошая подруга и прекрасная колдунья, Катарина…  
\- Катарина Лосс, - Лидия улыбнулась и поднялась с места, чтобы пожать Катарине руку. – Я слышала о вас, то, чем вы занимаетесь в госпитале, достойно восхищения.  
\- Благодарю, - ответила колдунья, почтительно склонив голову.  
Лидия выпустила ее руку и отступила на шаг. Она в ожидании уставилась в пространство между ними, и Магнус выступил вперед.  
\- Катарина мой друг уже долгий период времени, и она очень образованная колдунья, - сказал он. – Она… знает о ситуации Алека.  
Лидия резко глянула на него, но сохранила молчание, ожидая продолжения разговора.  
\- Она узнала руну, - продолжил Магнус. – Она знает, что произошло с Алеком.  
Глаза Лидии распахнулись, и она уставилась на Катарину.  
\- Руна редкая, - колдунья уверенно посмотрела на охотницу. – Ее может нанести только Ангел, именно поэтому, скорее всего, ты ее никогда не видела. Я сама не слышала о том, чтобы ее использовали уже много-много лет.  
\- Что она делает? – спросила Лидия, нахмурив брови.  
\- Она дает человеку, получившему ее, бессмертие, - сказала Катарина, на миг бросив взгляд на Магнуса, а затем снова сфокусировалась на Лидии. – Согласно легендам, ангелы даровали бессмертие людям, которые были настоящими героями, или во времена войны. Со временем, число тех, кто ее получал уменьшилось. Войны закончились, и потребность в бессмертных солдатах вскоре пропала. А теперь ангелы явно решили, что они снова нужны.  
Лидия смотрела на нее некоторое время, перед тем, как обратить внимание на Магнуса. Маг кивнул, и плечи Лидии опустились немного, пока она шла к своему месту, упав на кресло.  
Она прикрыла глаза и потерла виски, перед тем как заговорить:  
\- Как мне это объяснить Конклаву? Они будут проводить над ним эксперименты, как над лабораторной крысой.  
\- Его выбрали ангелы, Лидия, - вмешался Джейс. – Даже я знаю, что ты не пойдешь против этого.  
Лидия сомневалась, но все же кивнула.  
\- Я не буду принимать никаких решений, пока не обсужу это с Алеком, это все еще его институт, и, если он решит, что хочет его обратно, когда придет в форму, я поддержу это. Или если он решит оставаться мертвым для всего мира и сбежать на край света. Это я тоже поддержу.  
\- Это на ней Алек почти женился? – воскликнула Катарина, неверяще уставившись на Магнуса. – И он выбрал тебя?  
Магнус резко глянул на нее, не замечая улыбки, появившейся на губах Лидии.  
\- Он выбрал правильно, - сказала охотница, со знанием посмотрев на мага, а затем снова обратилась ко всем присутствующим в комнате. – Пока состояние Алека будет оставаться в секрете. В тот миг, когда люди обо всем узнают, Алек потеряет всю приватность и станет огромной сплетней сумеречного мира. И я точно не желаю, чтобы Себастьян и Валентин узнали о том, что Алек жив. Насколько мне известно, во время атаки на Нефритового Волка целью был именно Алек. Если они узнают о том, что Алек жив и к тому же _бессмертен_ , они снова придут за ним.

* * *

  
Алек моргнул, открывая глаза, и увидел Иззи в кресле рядом с кроватью. В руках она держала книгу, которая явно принадлежала ему.  
\- Ты читаешь? – прошептал Алек, отвлекая ее от страниц.  
\- Эй, - возмутилась Иззи, игриво сощурив глаза. – Я читаю.  
\- Ага, научные книги и журналы мод. Но не примитивные рассказы типа… - Алек пригляделся к обложке, - Властелина Колец.  
Иззи закатила глаза, загнула страничку и отложила книгу. – Я была в твоей комнате, хотела прихватить кое-какие вещи и найти что-то, чтобы развлечь тебя, пока ты тут. Я подумала, что книги, возможно, лучший способ. Я просто схватила первое попавшееся. Не знала, что у тебя их так много, где ты их достал?  
\- Пока вы с Джейсом убегали на вечеринки, я убегал в книжные магазины, - пожал плечами Алек.  
\- Ох, Алек, - засмеялась Иззи. – Ты такой ботан.  
\- Эй, - возразил охотник. – Мама и Отец убили бы меня, узнай они, что я читал примитивные рассказы. Так что это был очень смелый поступок для меня.  
Они глядели друг на друга, перед тем, как разразиться смехом. Алек начал задыхаться и попытался утаить это. Иззи поставила книгу на столик у кровати, сверху на стопку, которая уже лежала там.  
Она снова повернулась к Алеку, заправив прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Итак… - начала она тихим голосом. – Ты бессмертен.   
Алек медленно скрестил свои длинные ноги, в попытке спрятать свою нелепую прическу он натянул капюшон толстовки и сложил руки на ногах.  
\- Очевидно, да.  
\- Ты чувствуешь себя по-другому? - спросила Иззи, немного подняв голову.  
\- Честно? Нет, - сказал Алек. – Я пытаюсь свыкнуться с этим, но это не кажется реальным. Смертность и бессмертие всегда были сложными вопросами для меня и Магнуса. Тот факт, что я когда-то умру и оставлю Магнуса, приносил мне столько боли, я почти бросил его, чтобы обезопасить от страданий. Но Магнус настаивал на том, что наше недолгое время вместе, будет стоит вечности страданий. И я остался. Возможно, это было эгоистично, потому что я так сильно его люблю, но я остался. А теперь… теперь у нас есть вечность. И это сложно принять. Но это хорошо. Просто сложно.  
Иззи потянулась и, взяв одну из рук Алека в свою, легко сжала.  
\- Я рада, что ты вернулся. Вот что важно для меня, - сказала она слегка дрожащим голосом. – Дни без тебя, были самыми худшими из тех, что мне пришлось испытать.  
Брови Алека сошлись на переносице, так сильно он нахмурился.  
\- Однажды, такие дни станут моей реальностью. Когда я потеряю тебя, и Джейса, и Макса.  
Иззи мягко вздохнула.  
\- Да, но эти темные дни пройдут. А наступят они еще не скоро. Мы втроем еще долго будем рядом, большой брат. Не то чтобы мне надо было это говорить вслух.  
Алек улыбнулся ей. Иззи поднялась и пересела к нему на кровать, так, что они оказались плечом к плечу.  
\- Так чем ты теперь займешься? – спросила девушка, опустив голову ему на плечо. – Ты можешь делать что угодно.  
\- Для начала я сосредоточусь на восстановлении, - быстро переключился в профессиональный режим Алек. – Чем скорее я верну форму, тем скорее я смогу вернуться к моим обязанностям.  
\- Алек, никто не ждет от тебя, что ты вернешься к работе, - тихо сказала охотница. – Хотя бы повремени с этим.   
\- Мы на войне…  
\- _Ты умер, Алек_ , - выпалила Иззи, поднимая голову с его плеча. – Тебя не просто ранили или почти убили, ты на самом деле _умер_. Отдал свою жизнь. Ты уже достаточно пожертвовал этой чертовой войне.  
\- Я не могу просто уйти, - упорствовал старший. – Я не могу оставить тебя и Джейса разбираться с этим без меня. Мы сражаемся вместе, всегда. Мы начали это вместе и закончим это тоже вместе.  
Иззи была готова поспорить, но вместо этого зарыла рот и уставилась на него. Ее взгляд постепенно смягчился, и с губ сорвался еще один вздох.  
\- Я люблю тебя, старший брат, - мягко сказала она. – И меня правда пугает то, что таит будущее. Все так туманно. Но я знаю, что с тобой и Джейсом мы все преодолеем. Я верю в это.  
Алек наклонился к ней и мягко поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Мы справимся, - прошептал он. – Я обещаю.


End file.
